


Caratland (The Story of the 9th Prince)

by jaeyoung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoung/pseuds/jaeyoung
Summary: basically this is inspired on the vcr of seventeen’s caratland 2018. a concept where there’s one kingdom divided into thirteen districts and thirteen young princes are ruling each districts respectively





	1. The story of the 9th prince

**ALEXA'S POV**

I woke up to a soft tapping of my maids on my shoulder. One of them pushed away the blinds and I am greeted by the bright sunlight of the kingdom of Aster, the 9th kingdom of Caratland.

"Wake up princess alexa you will be late for school". One of my maid said. I grunted while I tossed around and buried my face on my pillow. "Princess Alexa?" they called once more. I grunted again while they softly took my pillow that I was embracing.

"I told you not to call me princess. We're not in our kingdom anymore okay? From now on call me Alex" I grunted while I finally sat up and also lazily rubbing my eyes. Rubbing away the sleep, and rubbing away the memories I had on our kingdom.

"Yes prin- I mean Alex" she corrected herself. I opened my eyes and looked at one of my maids named Ava. "Where's Ella?" I asked her. Ella is one of my maids too. She smiled at me while she motioned me to stand up. "She's making breakfast for you miss." She went closer towards me and she tried to take off my clothes. I sighed while I stopped her.

"Ava I told you guys to stop doing this. How many times do I need to tell you that we're not in the kingdom anymore okay? I can do this on my own plus you got to admit this is kind of creepy." I blurted out, then we both laughed. Back in the kingdom they're the ones who bathed me, and dressed me, old habits die hard I guess.

"It is kind of creepy." she said truthfully. We laughed some more while I threw one of my pillows at her. We giggled like kids while she attacks back and throws another pillow at me. We were still playing when someone fake coughed on the doorway. We looked and saw that it was Ella, glaring at us.

"You will be late for your first day of school miss." She announced while throwing the pillow at me. I laughed while I caught it. "Oops, okay. Ava go fix this mess." I playfully orders her. She nods while she pushed me towards the bathroom. I smiled while I closed the door.

Even though they are my maids, we three almost have the same age. And we three all grew up on the castle. Their mother was one of the maids on our palace and when she married one of the palace guards, my mother offered them to stay at the palace. Thankful by the kind gesture of the queen, they let their kids served our family also. Since I grew up with only one younger sister. These two are like my friends since lets face it, there's not much of kids running around the palace at my age. And now that we're finally free from our kingdom, I want them to treat me like a normal girl. To stop treating me as Princess Alexa Julienne Williams, the soon to be queen of Diamond Edge. But I guess, living on a palace for almost 20 years of your life gets on to you sometimes.

Palace. Our kingdom. I miss it sometimes. Even though our kingdom are only a humble, small island, I am very proud of that place and I am very proud of my parents who made Diamond Edge known to every places in the world. Our kingdom are one of the fastest growing country in terms of economy. We trade as true to our names, diamonds all over the world. And Caratland are one of our closes alliance.

Caratland. It is an enormous country lead by the great King Han. Caratland are so big that King Han decided to divide it into 13 kingdoms. 13 kingdoms ruled by his thirteen sons. The eldest son of course is on the first kingdom named Snowdrop. King Han especially are nurturing his eldest son named Prince Seungcheol because in no time he will be the next king of the entire nation of Caratland and also the king of the first kingdom named Snowdrop. The second eldest is in the second kingdom named, Primrose.

The third kingdom is named Aquamarine. The fourth kingdom, Chrysoberyl. The fifth kingdom, Lily of the Valley. The sixth kingdom, Moonstone. The seventh kingdom, Larkspur. The eight kingdom, Gladiolus. The ninth kingdom where I am right now, is named Aster. The tenth kingdom, Marigold. The eleventh kingdom, Chrysanthemum. The twelfth kingdom, Narcissus. And the last kingdom ruled by the youngest prince, the 13th island is named Violet.

As far as I've learned each name of the 13 kingdoms are named according to the birth flower or birth stone according to their order. Except for the 13th kingdom since there are no 13th month and also with the exception of the fourth kingdom. Both prince named their kingdoms according to their birth month.

And since the 13 princes will be the only heir of each of the 13 kingdoms, King Han decided not to show to the whole world what his sons looks like, in fear that the rebels from the other kingdoms will try to kill or abduct them. The only people who know what they looked like or what their names are the people who lives on the kingdoms ruled by the 13 princes. I knew the name of the first prince since King Han invited my parents to the 22nd birthday of Prince Seungcheol last year, which they brought me and my younger sister to this ball in case we might meet an eligible prince we can marry someday. Which also means Prince Seungcheol is one of those princes.

And as far as I know, all of the princes birthday ball are always a masquerade themed since they hide their faces to the other people who were there on their party. But since Seungcheol and I got close at that time, he showed me his face and boy I was stunned. Prince Seungcheol is one of the beautiful prince I've ever seen in my entire life.

His face is perfectly chiseled, his dimple smile is adorable, his long eyelashes, everything. He is beautiful and I was scared what his other siblings might looked like. Once the ball was over, my parents decided to marry me to someone. But I don't like the idea of arranged marriage that's why when I learned that they will marry me to a guy I don't even know, to someone that I don't even love, I ran away as far as I can and that leads me to the kingdom of the 9th prince.

And I am here now in Aster, I built my own cafe here since my parents are starting to cutoff my money. Lucky me, I got to spend their money to buy my own house, car, build my own cafe and I even got to enroll to one of the prestigious academy here in Aster, the Sapphire Academy. And one day I hope I got to know who's this mysterious prince of the kingdom of Aster. I hope he's nice and sweet just like Prince Seungcheol of the Snowdrop kingdom.

I finally finished taking a bath, and once I'm out of the bathroom Ava and Ella hurriedly pushed me to my vanity. "We don't have any time miss you're running very very late" Ella said while she blow dried my hair. Ava on the other hand are feeding me the french toast Ella made for me. "I can eat on my own Ava just go help Ella" I tell her, she smiled at me while I let them do their magic.

We're finally done and now they are hurriedly pushing me to my car. Ella tossed my bag while Ava opened the door of my car, I sighed exasperated. "Remember that your name from now on is Alex Kim and you are from Snowdrop okay?" Ella told me for the nth time today. "Fine, fine stop nagging me" I rolled my eyes at her, they laughed at me while they closed the door of my car. I opened it one last time to hug them. "Go at the cafe if you guys got bored in the house okay?" they nodded at me while Ava pushed me again on my car. "We have no time for this, we know what to do" I laughed while I finally started the engine of my car.

I finally managed to get to my new school without getting lost. I quickly run to the principal's office to meet the principal who also happened to be my godfather. I knocked first before entering his office. "Come in" he said, I slowly opened the door and saw my godfather smiling at me. "Oh look who's here, the future queen of Diamond Edge" He added with a smile on his face. I smiled thinly at him while I sat to the chair opposite him. "I guess I'm not anymore after I ran away" he smiled a very encouraging smile at me.

"I knew that you will do great things Alex, princess or not always remember that." He reassured me. "Thanks" I said shortly while I gave him my papers. He opened the envelope and reads it. "Alex Kim, hmm not bad. I guess we can make this work just don't do something reckless in this school and you will remain unnoticed by your parents." He gave my schedule in this school. "I can't thank you enough uncle. For helping me with all of this." I said from the bottom of my heart, then he handed me a late slip. Shit I am late, on my first day of school, nice. "I am your godfather after all" he said while winking at me. I laugh while I stood up and bowed at him.

"Well I better get going I am running late. " He smiled while he hugged me. "Welcome to Sapphire Academy, Alex Kim."

After my meeting with my godfather, I started running in the hallway until someone told me that we're not supposed to run in the hallway. I apologized while I speed walk towards our room. I keep on searching for the room 3-1, when I realized that each floors are specified for each years, I looked around and when I saw that there's no staff that will told me I can't run, I sprinted on the stairs until I reached the third floor.

True enough, there it is. Room 3-1. I exhaled first and fixed my uniform before I opened the door of the classroom. Every eyes turned in my direction, my heart started beating so fast while the professor smiled at me. "You must be the new student." He announced, then I bowed at him. "Yep that's me" I said while I laughed awkwardly. First day of school and I already want the floor to fucking eat me whole. I walk towards him and he smiled a friendly smile to me.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first to the class" I nod while I face the people who I'm spending my whole year at. They all look like a bunch of spoiled brats who probably doesn't even need to go to school because they're rich and will inherit whatever business their parents have. I put on the fakest smile I've ever known while I bowed at them.

"Hi I'm Alex Kim from Snowdrop and I think that's it" I said shortly. Some of them snorted while some of them raised their hands to asked some question. "What school are you from?" someone asked me. I smiled this one is easy, I'm lucky I'm close with the first prince and he made me a birth certificate saying I was born from snowdrop and a papers from his school saying I'm a former student of Garnet Academy. He doesn't even asked me why I need it, he just straight up did it for me.

"Well I'm from Garnet Academy" then the whole class erupted and more questions are thrown at me.

"Is that where the first prince is studying?"

"What does the first prince looks like?"

"Is it true that it only snows in snowdrop?" and that made the whole class laugh

"what's the name of the first prince?"

They are still keep on asking me questions and I'm getting dizzy already when one guy stood up and every one immediately stayed quiet. I look at him and he looks fancier than the other students in this room. His stance are too tall, his uniform are too crisp, his aura are too formal. Everything about him screams elegance and I hate his rich ass already. From the looks of it, I'm guessing his family are one of the richest in this kingdom. His classmates looked up at him with utmost respect.

Every one stayed quiet, waiting on whatever this guy is about to say. I looked at him and saw that he's looking at me with that lazy smile of his that I want to wipe out of his perfect face. "Guys lets not pressure our new classmate from answering questions from her old kingdom. She's here now on Aster, and as of now she's our citizen and she will gladly keep those information from her old kingdom. You know our rules and we must obey it" He announce with authority and every one stayed quiet, well that made me liked him a tiniest bit. Maybe I'm just being too harsh on him.

He sat down on his seat and motion for our professor to continue. "Very well said pr-" but before he could say anything the guy just eyed him and the professor smiled. Okay now I'm confused. "Very well Mr. Mingyu" He corrected himself and I look at him. Mingyu. That sounds familiar. I just don't know where I heard it.

I was still deep in my thoughts when the professor turned around to looked at me. "Well welcome to our class Alex" I smiled while I bow at him. "I guess you can sit down next to our class president, is it alright with you Mr. Mingyu?" He carefully asked him, like his decisions matters the most in this classroom. Class president, no wonder his classmates respects him so much. "Well I don't think I have any choice sir" He nonchalantly said, true enough that's the only vacant seat in this class.

I am really going to sit next to the person I already despises the most on my first day of school.

"Okay then Ms. Alex you can seat next to Mr. Mingyu" I grab the strap of my bag while I walk towards him. And I can feel that every eyes are on me again. I sighed. If you all wanted to be next to him why didn't y'all seated next to him and maybe then I don't have to be his seatmate for the rest of my school year here in Sapphire Academy.

I keep on walking and I saw him looking at me with that pretty smile of his. Why is he smiling so much? I ignored him while I sat next to him. The class finally continued and I'm trying my best to concentrate but this annoying guy next to me won't stop staring at me.

Annoyed by his attitude I looked at him. "Can I help you?" I asked then he chuckled. "That's a nice way to say hi to your class president." his voice is oozing with so much confidence I hate it. I rolled my eyes in my mind. I gritted my teeth while I smiled at him. "Hi" 

"I'm Kim Mingyu" He said while lending his hands at me. I ignored it once again and I can hear some people gasping at what I did. I hate this class already. "You know its not gonna hurt you to be polite" His smile won't leave his pretty face and I swear I almost broke this pen I'm holding. "Alex Kim" I said shortly without looking at him.

"How's Prince Seungcheol doing?" He suddenly asked me and I almost break my neck on how fast I turned around to looked at him. "How did you know him?" I looked at him suspiciously. Then he put his hands in the air as if a sign of defeat.

"Relax I'm from Snowdrop too, until my father decided I should move here in Aster" He explained to me but I won't buy it easily. I just eye him suspiciously while I tried focusing again on whatever this professor is saying "He's doing great" I finally said while writing down whatever this professor is writing on the board. 

"Well he must be, the king loves him so much" He said and I don't know if I heard it correctly but he sounds annoyed when he said that, I look at him and saw that he too looks annoyed. "Hey what is your problem with Prince Seungcheol?" I asked him. He did not answer me.

"He's just one of King Han's puppet and I felt sorry for him because he's the eldest out of the 13 sons and of course the burden of being the perfect son is landed on him." I added and he look at me, anger is seen all over his face. "You love your prince so much why don't you go back to his kingdom?" He retorted back to me. I eyed him angrily too. "Well if I knew that the people in Aster are rude as hell then I shouldn't have left Snowdrop" he rolled his eyes on me then he finally looks away at me. "Whatever." He mumbled.

"Stop talking, you annoy the hell out of me." I said while writing. He took my pen and I'm really on verge of punching someone right now. I glared at him while I tried taking my pen from him but too bad he's too tall. "I'm sorry to break it out to you Alex but it looks like I'm having fun annoying you, I might probably annoy you for the rest of my life." He said while smiling at me. I think this is the perfect time to break someone's jaw.

Our first period finally ended but it feels like I've been in this class for a hundred years already. Mingyu did nothing but to annoy the hell out of me and I got to admit he's getting on my fucking nerves. The bell rings and I immediately went out to get away from his annoying ass. I head towards their cafeteria and hoping that I won't stumble upon him.

The cafeteria are full of obnoxious rich students like him and I'm still wondering why I didn't enroll on a proper school with proper students. I went to the food station and saw that it was a buffet style kind of cafeteria. Since I'm not in the mood to eat, I just picked some of the available fruits here.

Once I'm done, I look around to find a vacant spot and would you fucking look at that. Kim Annoying Mingyu is waving his hands at me. I look around and saw that his table are the only seat available. "Fuck me" I mumbled to myself while I drag myself towards his table.

Once I'm there I saw that he's not alone. Two boys who look proper and elegant as him are sitting next to him. But compare to him, they both look nice. One of them smiled the cutest eye smile I've ever seen. He's so bright he could replace the sun any time. This kind of lifted my mood a bit. I smile back at him. The other guy just shyly smiled at me. He looks adorable too. I looked at mingyu last and rolled my eyes at him.

I seated in front of them. "Are you sure that's the only food you'll eat today?" Mingyu asked while eyeing my tray with nothing but fruits and a strawberry smoothie. I picked up the strawberry and looked at him. "Being with you lost my appetite" he chuckled while the two looks at me, amused can be seen all over their faces.

"Wait is she new here?" The guy with the brightest smile asked mingyu. "She's a new student, from snowdrop" He emphasized the word Snowdrop then he proceed on eating his food. "That's good" Cutie boy said. I look at them confused at what they're talking about. "What's good?" I ask him. He smiled again before answering me.

He waves his hand before talking again "Nothing, I'm Seokmin by the way and this one is Minghao." cutie boy introduced himself while lending his hand at me. I shake hands with him. "Nice meeting you" Minghao shyly said to me, wow his voice is so beautiful. I smiled while I shake his hands too.

I continued eating after that. "We're siblings by the way" Seokmin added and I almost choked on the food I'm eating. "Are you serious?" I told him then they laugh. "What coz we don't look alike?" Mingyu asked me, I rolled my eyes again at him while I continued eating.

"No because you are annoying and these two are so nice." I answered him. Minghao and Seokmin laughed some more at what I said while Mingyu finally lose his smile. He leans in closer at me and I just realize how beautiful he is up close. "You know I could make you lose what you're eating right now if I said something" He smiled like he's taunting me. Too bad I'm not scared of him, I smiled while I shove a strawberry on his mouth. "Go on I'm already done anyways" I finished while I stood up. I can still hear seokmin's laugh while minghao said "You finally found someone who will knock you down huh" in the distance.

I quickly went back in our classroom and thankful that there's not that much people in here. I sighed while I sit down on my seat. I took my phone on my bag and saw that Ella texted me. "How's your first day so far?" She asked me. I typed in angrily. "Worst first day of my life. I'll tell y'all everything later. You guys are in the cafe?" I texted back.

While I was waiting for her reply, I look around and realized how beautiful this school are. The classroom are enormous. Their tables looked so pristine and well shined and I could realize that the wood they used here are a very high quality kind of wood. I looked out at the window and saw how beautiful their garden are. It's full of Aster flowers and trees that are so enormous you could sleep on them.

I was still looking around when I saw someone standing on the doorway. And he looks mad at me right now. He walks towards his seat and he keeps on looking at me. I didn't mind him instead I look on my phone and saw that Ella already replied at my text. "Okay. Are you working at the cafe after school?" She asked me. I was about to reply but this annoying ass beside me started talking again.

"You are working at a cafe?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes once again before I replied to Ella. "Why do you care?" I told him while I replied "yep" to ella.

I looked at him and saw that he was hiding his smile at me. "What?" I asked once again, he just shrugged his shoulders while he keeps on smiling. "How dare you treat me like that when you are nothing but a girl who works at a cafe?" he said still smiling at me. And I for real wants to reveal my true identity to him right now, too bad I'm patient. I smiled in my mind right now. "How did you even afford to study here in Sapphire Academy?" he asked me. I just keep on looking at my phone.

"There's this thing called scholarship you spoiled rich brat" I lied. He laughs while he looks at me. "Okay I'll take back what I said later. You can eat whatever you want in the cafeteria." lol. I look at him. "I don't need your fake kindness okay?" He smiled at me and before he could say something back to me. The bell rang and our professor immediately went in on our classroom.

Our next class is a research subject and of course she told us that we need a research partner on whatever topic we decided to research about. "So for the research partner, I guess to make it easy for you guys the person seating next to you would be your partner, how's that?" she asked the whole class. The rest of them agreed while I thought "Just kill me instead" on my mind. I look at Mingyu and saw that he's already looking at me. "Well it looks like you're not getting away from me Miss Alex" he said while smiling mockingly at me. Just take me earth and eat me whole right now.


	2. The story of the 9th prince

**ALEXA'S POV**

It's finally the last day of my first week here in Sapphire Academy and I tell you that I still haven't got the hang of it yet on this school. Monday I met Mingyu and he made my life miserable. Tuesday I'm seated again next to Mingyu and he made my life more miserable. 

He will annoy me, ask me useless question until I snapped so I ends up getting scolded by the professor while he gets away with it because he's the class president. And the class president is always nice and perfect in the eyes of the other people here, but they're wrong. He's downright annoying and I hope they realizes it soon enough. The cycle goes on and on and I'm already exhausted by his presence.

The only good thing about this place is Mingyu's siblings, Seokmin and Minghao. They somewhat lessen the stress that I'm feeling towards his annoying ass. All throughout the week they already told me a lot of stuffs. Like for example, I just knew that they all have a different mothers which best explain why they didn't look alike at all and that they're sibling because they all have the same father.

And they told me that they took their mother's surnames. Lee with seokmin and Xu with minghao. Seokmin is taking up extra singing classes while Minghao takes up extra dance lessons. Meanwhile for Mingyu, he's excelling in both. Seokmin told me Mingyu can do literally everything in this world. I scoffed at that one, I don't care if he can dance, sing, cook or anything, he is still an annoying ass that ruins my day.

Finally it's already our dismissal time. I was hurriedly tidying up my things when Mingyu started talking again. "Hey about our research project" He started. I sighed, I'm trying so hard to pretend that our research subject doesn't exist.

"I think we need to think about our topic, our research professor is already bugging me about it" He continued. I put my notebook first on my bag before looking at him. "Well can't you see that I'm not interested in that research project?" I said while I zip my bag.

He sighed exasperated, while he combed his perfectly styled hair with his hand. I can tell he's getting annoyed at me already. "I'm asking for your opinion because we're research partner. I don't want to do this alone." He said while eyeing me. I look at him, challenging him.

"Okay you can tell me what you want? Your hobby or any things under the sun that you adores." He continued. I looked up and smiled at what I thought. "Well I like animals." I told him. He smiled at me while he stood up and playfully messes my hair.

"Okay that's settled it, lets meet on saturday to further discuss our research project." He announced as he was about to walk away from me. That made me stand up too. "What?" I told him, then we both walked towards the hallway. "What? You have other plans this saturday?" he asked me as we keep on walking.

"Well, no. What I mean is how are we meeting this saturday and where are we meeting this saturday?" I clarified to him, while we finally arrives at his locker. "Give me your phone number and lets meet at your place." He said while he took some of his book. I peek in and saw that his locker, just like him is so neat and well organized.

"Hell no" I grab the strap of my bag and I just keep on looking at him. "Why can't we just meet at your place?" I continued, then he turned around to look at me. "We can't. We have visitors on our place this weekend." He said then he close his locker. "That sounds fancy." I mumbled. "It is fancy." I rolled my eyes annoyed that he even heard it.

"Fine" I finally answered as we keep on walking towards the parking lot. "Fine what?" 

"Fine let's meet this saturday at my place. Here's my number and call me before going there so I can give you my address" I took my phone as we exchange numbers. I took my car keys on my pocket and clicked it, I forgot where I parked my car.

He looks at me, smile is seen all over his face. "You have a car?" he said like he can't believe it, and I looked up at him. I always forgot that whenever we stands too close at each other I need to look up because he's literally so tall and my small ass is only at his chest level.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I asked him. "For a poor girl, you sure sounds different" I laughed while I continued walking while he stays there on his spot. I guess he's meeting seokmin and minghao after class.

"You're the only one who assumed I'm poor" I smugly said to him while I finally located my car. I went in and tossed my bag on the passenger seat. I was about to close my car when I saw mingyu standing in the doorway.

"What now?" I looked at him annoyed. "I'm coming with you" I grunted while I squeezed my eyes shut. Can't he see I'm already annoyed by his presence. "You can't I have work after school remember? Plus we're seeing each other tomorrow anyways." He looks at me for a while and then after like a solid minute he finally went away from my doorway. Thank god.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow and please wake up early." He warned me. "Fine, your royal highness" I jokingly said but that made him tense. "What?" I sighed. "You're being bossy what are you? My prince or something?" I tried to sound annoyed but that didn't work because that that made him laugh.

"Tomorrow 9 am. Make sure you're already awake at that time." He reminded me once again while he closes the door of my car. I started driving after that, happy that I'm finally going away from his annoying ass even though its only for a short period of time.

Mingyu and I are not friends, but I can't say we're enemies either. For the whole week I'm staying at Sapphire Academy, him and his siblings are the only ones who even bothered talking to me. They're the only ones who let me seat with them on their table during lunch, and that's why even though he's annoying as hell, I'm somewhat thankful for Mingyu because he made me feel that I somehow belong in this place. That I am not that runaway princess, instead I'm just a normal girl with an overtly annoying attitude just like him.

***

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Alex woke up because she dreamed that her phone keeps on ringing. She was still half asleep when she realize that it is not a dream instead it is actually happening in real life. She finally picked up her phone not even bothering to look who called her. Alex was about to say hello when the other person started talking to her.

"Do you have any faintest idea what time is it right now?" Mingyu said annoyed. He'd been waiting for almost 2 hours for his annoying classmate to pick up her phone. But more than that he is annoyed that this girl is wasting the 2 hours of his day. He thought that he could've done a lot of things at that time but instead he was here, on the plainest clothes he ever had on his closet pacing back and forth on his room.

"What?" Alex mumbled and Mingyu can already tell that she just woke up at that time which made him more annoyed. "I told you to wake up at 9am" Mingyu said through gritted teeth. And that made Alex bolts up from her bed. "Shit I'm really sorry Mingyu" She mumbled again while face palming herself. "What time is it?" She continued while she buried her face on her pillow.

"Its already 11 am Alex" He sat down on his bed while he looks up on his ceiling and he thinks that he wants to get out of this place as soon as possible. His father King Han is visiting his kingdom today with some visitors from some other place he did not bothered knowing, it is not the thought that his father is coming here in his place that he doesn't like, it is the fact that his father is probably selling him out again to some other princess that can marry him and he does not like it at all. His father has been pressuring him to marry someone so he can already rule Aster or so he can finally disregard his disobeying son is what Mingyu thought.

That's why he wants to get out as soon as possible but his annoying classmate isn't helping him. He keeps on rolling on his bed when his classmate finally started talking again. "Okay how about this, I'm treating you lunch on our cafe. I'm giving you the address of our cafe and we can talk there, but if you want some privacy you can still come on my place" 

Mingyu finally stands up and took his car key on his bedside table. "Anywhere's fine, just give me the address." He said while he also took his coat on his coat hanger. "Okay okay bye! Ava please help me!" Alex yelled on the other line, and before Mingyu can ask Alex who Ava was, she already ended their phone call.

Mingyu did not wait for Alex to text her the location instead he started walking because any minute from now his father is probably arriving on his place. He opened the door of his room and saw that there's a guard outside as usual guarding his every move.

The guard looked at him and he was baffled by how plain the 9th prince looked like. With his plain white shirt and ripped jeans. "Where are you going sir?" He asked him. Mingyu sighed exasperated when Alex finally texted him the address of the cafe she's working at. "I'm meeting my classmate today and no I do not need an entourage and I don't need any guards with me today. She doesn't know yet that I'm the prince of this kingdom." He said which explains why he's dressing so plain.

"But sir your father-" The guard started and Mingyu quickly interrupted him. "Can come whenever he wants and can do whatever he wants here in Aster." Mingyu finally started walking away "But Sir!" The guard said, mingyu just kept on walking.

"What is it miss?" Ava asked when she heard Alex calling for her help. "Pick my outfit for today and tell Ella I'm not eating any breakfast today I'm running late already" Alex said while she immediately went on her bathroom.

"Where are you going miss?" Ava asked her outside while she started running her shower. "I'm meeting my annoying classmate today" she yelled again while she finally took a shower.

Ava picked a high waist denim skirt and a black and white stripped long sleeve for her princess. Ella and Ava finally finished blow drying her hair and Alex hurriedly took her car key and now the three of them are outside. "I'm going to the cafe, and I'll just text you guys if you need to clean the house or not later." Alex said before closing the door of her car. The two just nodded at her then with that, she finally started driving towards to her angry annoying classmate.

Mingyu as usual arrived earlier than Alex. He parked his car and he enters the cafe. He looks around and thinks that this cafe looks beautiful. The interior is just simple. The wall is plain white just like outside while the ceiling are black. Plants are seen everywhere and paintings are hanged around the cafe and he thinks that he already loves this place.

But more than that, he saw that every one in this place are looking at him. He cursed at Alex for being late while he acknowledge the people of his kingdom, he bowed at them while he looks for a vacant table on this place.

The girl who's working here in this cafe and were born and raised here in Aster realize that it was the prince that's why she alarmed some of the staffs who came all the way from Snowdrop that the 9th prince is here. "The prince is here act proper." Every one fixed their uniforms while the waiter went on his table.

"What can I do for you sir?" He asked him politely. Mingyu looks at him while he also keeps on looking at his watch. "I'm waiting for my classmate Alex?" He looks unsure but the waiter already knew who it was. Of course he knew the owner of this place. "Uhm, I don't think she'll work today sir" He apologized, then Mingyu smiled at him.

"I know because she's meeting me. She told me to meet her here in this cafe." 

"Of course" The waiter said and Mingyu motioned him to come closer. "Can you do me a favor please?" He asked the waiter and the waiter was glad to serve the 9th prince. "Anything for our 9th prince." 

Mingyu smiled while he whispered to the waiter his favor. "Could you please tell to every one who's here to stop acknowledging me as their prince. Like pretend I'm a normal person or something. You see this friend of mine doesn't know yet that I'm the prince of Aster." He explained and the waiter laughs. As far as he know the owner of this place came from a kingdom called Diamond Edge and they swore that they would not tell to every one her true identity. As of now she's just Alex Kim from the kingdom of Snowdrop. And that's why the princess is clueless of who is the prince of this kingdom

"Of course sir." the waiter bowed at him before he left and after that he told the other staffs to inform their customer and they stationed a staff outside to inform the other customers that we will be entering the cafe.

Mingyu is still patiently waiting for his annoying classmate. After a few minutes he saw a familiar face walking inside the place and even though he's annoyed that she's late he can't help but smile at his classmate. "She looks decent" He thinks to himself. The staffs here greeted her and she told them something Mingyu can't decipher and they told them where Mingyu is seating.

Once she saw where Mingyu is seating, she smiled while she walks quickly towards his place. "Hi" She breathlessly greeted him while sitting down. Mingyu smirked while he looks at her. "The first time we met you can't even said that word to me." He reminded her then she smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late" She said, then mingyu's smile grew wider.

"It's alright I saved up money because of that." Mingyu teasingly raised his eyebrows then they both laugh. "I already told my staffs to prepare our food." She absentmindedly announced and as if on cue one waiter brought a corn soup on their table.

"Your staffs?" Mingyu asked while he tried the corn syrup. Mingyu nodded while thinking it was good while he keeps on eating. Alex felt relieve that Mingyu liked the soup. "I uh," alex stammers while Mingyu looked at her. "You what"

"I'm uh I'm the owner of this place" Alex sheepishly said while Mingyu almost choked on the soup.

"You said you're working here" He coughs while the staff brought two iced americano and two steak on their table. Alex said thank you then the waiter walk away. She sips on her coffee first before answering Mingyu's question. "Well I technically work here. I get bored at home sometimes that's why I always go here after school, plus its my safe haven after your endless torture in school." Alex explained then Mingyu grinned at what she said.

He felt sorry actually at what he's doing at Alex at school but Mingyu finds it funny and adorable whenever Alex is mad at him that's why he can't stop annoying her. "Who are you really?" Mingyu jokingly asked her then Alex smiled while slicing her steak. "I told you I'm Alex from Snowdrop" They both smiled while they quietly enjoyed their food.

Once they're finished eating. Alex leads Mingyu to the second floor and he can't believe at what he's seeing right now. "We kind of turned this place as a sanctuary for other people who wants to feel serene or something." Alex explained while Mingyu looked around. The second floor is surrounded by a different sizes of tents that any customers can enjoy.

"C'mon lets talk there" Alex said while pointing to a small vacant tent. They sat down on the tent and when Alex remember that they're talking about their research, her mood gradually dropped. She really hates research projects, the one thing that keeps her from breaking down is that they're researching about animals. And for now, that's all that matters.

"So about our research project" Mingyu started, Alex sighed. "Yeah?" Her face falls and Mingyu immediately noticed it.

"We can go to zoo's, safari's or aquariums if you want" He added, then that made Alex eyes lit up. "Yeah? can we come now?" she asked him happily and Mingyu smiled.

He was about to further explain his plans when his phone started vibrating. He took it from his pocket and saw that Seungcheol was calling him. He sighed annoyed while he turned off his phone. Alex looked at him confused at what he just did. "Is there something wrong?" She asked him carefully.

"Lets not talk about it" Mingyu tried to brush away the topic and she just looked at him and she knew that she needs to drop the matter and she doesn't want to pressure Mingyu, if he doesn't want to talk about it then so be it.

She smiled while she looks at him. "Okay so about our research project, what's your plan?" She said, and Mingyu is thankful that she changed their topic. "Yeah right so we don't have any zoo's, safari's or aquariums here in Aster" He explains which made Alex sad.

"But Marigold have a safari and we can go there since its the nearest kingdom here. Chrysoberyl have an aquarium and Lily of the Valley have a zoo. We can go there by train but since it is so late already we can go there some other time." Mingyu continued while eyeing her research partner. And Alex never felt so annoyed at herself for waking up so late.

"Okay fine let's go, are we using your car?" She asked Mingyu as they are about to stand up. Mingyu thought that if they are going to use his car, his father can immediately find him. "Actually I want to use your car." Mingyu shyly suggested while they are walking down the stairs.

"But then you'll going back here. It's a hassle for you."

"It's fi-" He stopped talking when he saw a two person standing in front of this cafe. He just looked at him while Alex beamed at the other person.

"Cheol?" She can't believe at what she's seeing right now. 

Seungcheol break away from his stare to Mingyu and looked at Alex while smiling at her. "Alex" He smiled widely to her then she runs towards him and hugs him. Mingyu just stare at his two oldest brothers, Seungcheol and Jeonghan and immediately thought that his other siblings are probably here.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked him while breaking away from the hug. Seungcheol smiled at her some more while he fixes her hair. "Just visiting." Alex looked at the other gorgeous person standing next to him. Seungcheol saw that and immediately introduces his brother.

"Oh this is Jeonghan, my-" he stopped, thinking of an excuse but Jeonghan leans in closer towards Alex and whispered to him his true identity. "Yoon Jeonghan, Prince of Primrose." He informed her and Alex's eyes widened at what he said.

Yoon Jeonghan. He is so damn beautiful, the flower primrose is nothing next to him. He have the purest and angelic face Alex have ever seen in this place and she can't stop looking at him. He lends his hands at her and she shyly shook it. He smiled and after that they both looked at Mingyu. Mingyu just shook his head and the two brothers already knows what he is trying to say.

She doesn't know yet that he's the 9th prince, the only heir of the kingdom Aster.

"Let's go." Mingyu suddenly said while holding Alex's wrist. She looks up and saw that Mingyu looks mad or something. "But I need to serve them, they're our guests" She protested which made Mingyu grip on her wrist tighter. 

"Your staff can handle them c'mon we're going to be late." Mingyu pleaded while he's still staring at his two older brothers and Alex can see that there's a tension between these three but she can't decipher what it is.

"We need to talk to you." Seungcheol said his voice are oozing with so much authority and Mingyu scoffed at what he said. "We don't have anything to talk about. Alex, let's go please" Mingyu pleaded once more. Alex saw how earnest Mingyu looks like right now and even though she don't know what's going on, she nods at him.

Mingyu tightened his grip on Alex's wrist then they started walking. "Mingyu you can't run away from us you know that" Seungcheol warned him. Mingyu ignored them while they went out of the cafe and Mingyu decided to just use his car since his brother probably saw Alex's car already and it doesn't matter anymore what car they'll use today.

Mingyu opened the door of the passenger seat and Alex went in confused. Seungcheol and Jeonghan followed them outside. Mingyu groaned in annoyance. "Stay here" He said to Alex then he shuts the door.

He walks towards his older brothers while Alex just looks at them. Alex wonders how in the world Mingyu knows this two princes. Maybe Mingyu is richer than she thoughts.

Mingyu approaches them and he looks annoyed already. "Mingyu, our father is looking for you." Jeonghan immediately said as soon as he's near them. "Well I think you twelve can handle him, I don't think he needs a mere presence of his 9th son on whatever party his handling right now." Mingyu shrugged his shoulder and Seungcheol rubs his face in annoyance.

"Mingyu he only wants what's best for you. He's helping you to find a princess that will help you rule this kingdom." Seungcheol explained which made Mingyu more angrier. "That's bullshit. Tell him I will marry whoever the fuck I want. This is my life not his" Seungcheol went closer to him, angry at his younger brother.

"You will never talk back like that to our father." His voice are dripping with so much coldness, then mingyu looks at him without a hint of emotions on his face. "Oh yeah? Try me." Mingyu said provoking him. Seungcheol was about to come closer to him when Jeonghan stops him. When Alex saw that the situation are heating up outside she immediately went out of the car.

"Okay you guys stop it. People are looking at us." Jeonghan hissed while Alex immediately went towards Mingyu's side and grabbed his arms. He looks at the owner of the hands that grabbed his arms and immediately soften when he saw that it was Alex. His annoying classmate that he's thankful that's there when he needed someone to rely to the most.

"Let's get out of here please" He pleaded again and he don't care how pathetic he looks like right now, he just want to get away from his brother as soon as possible. Alex just nods at him and Mingyu offered her a thin smile. They started walking when Seungcheol called him again.

"Mingyu!" He shouted. Mingyu looks back one last time. "Don't you dare follow us!" He shouted back and he really looks so mad right now. Alex held his arms tight and he looks at her. "Let's go Mingyu okay? Don't mind them." Alex tried comforting him. Mingyu breathed deeply before nodding his head.

They're finally on Mingyu's car right now and none of them are speaking. Mingyu is just staring at the road while Alex is staring intently at him. When the stoplight turns red, he finally looks at Alex.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Alex carefully said to him. She does not want to pressure Mingyu, she just want to know if he's alright. "I don't want to ruin my day more okay? And besides I guess you'll find out about it soon enough." The light turns green and Mingyu started driving again. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked confused.

"Just no more questions please." Mingyu begs and Alex just stares at him. In a span of a whole week, Mingyu already bared himself to her and Alex don't know if she still hates his ass or that she will be an understanding friend to Mingyu. The mingyu she saw earlier is not the same Mingyu she always see in school.

The Mingyu he saw today, is a boy who's vulnerable, sad and had a lot of problems she doesn't know, meanwhile the Mingyu she always saw on school is a boy who is respected, annoying, but the Mingyu she knows for sure is overall kind.

Mingyu saw that Alex still keeps on looking at him. "What?" Mingyu finally said. Alex just stares at him. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You can tell me everything okay? You don't have to hide them anymore. I'm here whenever you are ready." Her cheeks blushed furiously at what she said but she's glad to say them out aloud. Mingyu smiled at her. "Thanks Alex" Alex smiled at him.

"We're research partners remember? I don't want you to do this alone." Alex reminded him then they both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this chapter is kind of short too. Don't worry the next chapters will be longer as heck than these I swear.


	3. The story of the 9th prince

**3RD PERSON'S POV**

After a long hour drive, the duo finally arrives in the kingdom of Marigold. Alex peeked in and she was in awe in everything she sees in this kingdom.

Despite that Aster and Marigold are close to each other, Marigold have this aura of country-ish style. The kingdom looks so peaceful and festive apart from Aster where it is always bustling with people who's so focus with their works that they sometimes forget that they also have a life.

Alex thought that she missed this kind of feeling. And even though she was trying hard not to think of her old kingdom, she can't help it. Diamond Edge, just like Marigold have this kind of atmosphere. The people are just always smiling and always have a reason to be happy despite the struggles they have in life.

Alex is still staring at the pool of marigold flowers outside when mingyu started talking. "We're almost there" He announced and Alex looked at him. In contrast to his mood earlier, Alex thought that Mingyu looks more relaxed and he looks happy. Marigold are being true to their name as the flower that symbolizes comfort, and healing.

"It looks like the 10th prince is doing a very good job at his place." Mingyu added while he also looks around the streets. Alex smiled while she rolls down her window and felt the warm breeze of this place. "I think the 9th prince is doing a great job on Aster too though." Alex told him. And even though personally she don't know who the 9th prince was, she thought that ruling a kingdom that are growing into one of the richest kingdom might be one of the toughest job out there. And despite of being young, Alex thinks that the prince is handling his prince job pretty well.

Mingyu smiled at what she said. "You think so?" he asked her, then Alex looked at him. "Yeah I think so" Alex said, while Mingyu pointed out to something. Alex look at what he's pointing and her smile widened. "We're here." 

She looks around and saw bunch of kids are here, probably they're on a field trip or something. And the place is just full of people and Alex is already getting so excited to go inside already.

The whole place is enormous, maybe because this place is also a theme park. Mingyu parked his car first and Alex keeps on stomping her feet because she's so eager to get inside. Mingyu saw how excited his partner was that's why he smiled. "Calm down miss" He jokingly said. Once Mingyu finally parked the car, Alex immediately went out and looked at her surrounding.

She squinted at the bright sunlight and looked at the place. Everland. The place is mixed with amusement rides and the safari which they called zootopia. Mingyu went out too and he just looks at Alex. "I think someone drank too much coffee today" Mingyu mumbled to himself before he walks closer to Alex.

He doesn't want to bother his partner but they already need to keep going. Mingyu tapped her shoulders and she looks at him, her eyes are glowing with so much happiness and he feels that she's radiating the happiness to him. "We need to ride the bus, it will take us inside." He explained and Alex just keeps on nodding. Mingyu grinned while he grabs Alex's arms and he dragged her towards the bus.

The inside of the bus are also filled of people too excited to get inside and that made Alex's excitement grew higher. "If you don't calm down now I won't allow you to eat foods that are high with sugar. You're so hyper." Mingyu whispered to her but she did not care. She just think that she's finally seeing some animals inside. Mingyu just shook his head in disbelief, that his partner has been ignoring him for the last few minutes they arrived here in Everland.

The bus finally arrives inside. The two of them went towards the ticketing booth and greeted by the lady there. Mingyu bought the tickets for the two of them while Alex looks at the map and saw that there's a lot of animals that are staying in this place. She was still gawking at the map when Mingyu gave her the ticket.

"Hey I can buy my own ticket." Mingyu rolled his eyes while he grabs Alex's arms again then they finally started moving. "You bought our lunch anyways so we're even" Alex smiled while she started looking around again.

Inside everland, there's an enormous garden that's full of flowers. There's also a lot of rides that looks scary. She keeps on looking around but she still can't see any glimpse of zootopia. "Where are we going?" she finally asked Mingyu. He pointed out a bus with tiger prints on it.

"We need to take this bus and it will roam us around the safari world. the other bus is taking us to the lost valley. So, where do you want to go first?" He asked his partner. Alex pondered hard about this because right now she wants to go at safari world and at the lost valley at the same time.

"Hmmm lets go first at safari world" She finally said, Mingyu just nodded then they started walking again. Alex looked at her partner and wonder why Mingyu looks so unconcerned at the place. Like he's not excited at all to be in this place.

"Hey" Mingyu looks at him and Alex looked up to look at his face and realize his perfect tan skin are glowing brightly at this place. He looks beautiful as always. Mingyu saw that Alex looked distracted that's why he waved his hands in front of her face. Alex finally realized that she called Mingyu and she felt embarrassed at herself that she suddenly spaced out like that.

"Have you been here to everland before?" She asked him as they finally fall in line next to a group of kids with their parents next to them. "Plenty" He said while remembering the times he's been here in this place.

The first time is when their father gave the authority to Seokmin to handle this place. The second one is when Seokmin is planning to build the Lost Valley in this place. The third one is when they finally opened it and all of the 13 prince went here to celebrate the success of this place ever since it was build. And the other times is when he just wants to wander around without the people gawking at him. The people here in marigold definitely don't know him that's why he can freely roam around the place.

"Oh." Alex sounds disappointed and Mingyu heard the disappointment in Alex's voice. He looks at her confused at her sudden mood swing. One thing she's happy then she's sad next, Mingyu really can't decipher this girl. "What's wrong" He asked while he crouch down a bit so they have the same eye level.

"Nothing, you just look so uninterested in this place." Alex mumbled while she can't look Mingyu in the eye. Mingyu smiled at what she said while the line finally started moving. This lift up Alex's spirit a bit. "I love being here" Mingyu mumbled, and it seems that Alex haven't heard him because she's too busy walking.

"Huh?" Alex suddenly said and Mingyu flushed a bit that she heard what he said, "I said I love being here in this place that's why I keep on coming back." He repeated and Alex smiled at him. "If I knew a place like this exists, I would've keep coming too." She said then they finally boarded the bus towards Safari World.

Once they're inside Alex keeps on exclaiming while Mingyu took some pictures for their project. Once he saw that he's the only one who's doing what they actually needs to do here, he nudged Alex and she looked at him. "What?" She said confused. Mingyu rolled his eyes while he pointed at his camera. "Remember why we're here Alex." Alex suddenly remembers that they are here for their research project. She sighed while she took out her notebook to jot down the behaviors of the animals here in this place.

The both of them took pictures and jot down the behaviors of the most ferocious animals in the wild, such as the tigers, lions, and the bears. Once they went back at the starting point, Alex immediately grabbed Mingyu's arms so they can fall in line to the ride towards Lost Valley.

Lost Valley is one of the hardest challenge Mingyu's father gave to Seokmin. Every year he's been pressuring Seokmin to add a new attraction to the theme park and that's why he keeps on coming here to give ideas for Seokmin to somewhat lessen the burden that he's feeling. Out of all the siblings Mingyu have, he had the strongest bonds towards Seokmin and Minghao. They're always there for each other and they are always there to help each other whenever their father gave them ridiculous challenges they know they can't solve on their own.

And at last they finally boarded the bus. "Watch this." Mingyu excitedly told her classmate as he motioned her to sit on the window seat. Alex eagerly looks outside and the bus finally started moving and she saw that they're approaching a river and she was baffled. "Ohh what's happening." She said, scared at what's happening right now. Mingyu just grinned widely while the bus finally went in the water and surprisingly it floats.

Alex's mouth formed an o shape and she looks at mingyu. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed. Mingyu smiled at her while he started taking pictures of the elephant here. It was Seokmin's idea to turn the bus into an amphibian like vehicle that can roam around whether it is in land or in water. Mingyu thinks it's brilliant. The response so far is great.

They focused on their research project and at the same time they're having fun too. Alex as always is just as excited as ever to every animals she seen in this place. They already probably roamed the whole zootopia and its already getting late. Once the exhaustion hits the both of them, they finally decided to rest at the miniature garden.

Mingyu and Alex both sighed in satisfaction when they finally sat down and breathe in the fresh air in this place. Alex feels that her feet is hurting but she never felt so happy after she ran away from their kingdom. Once they rested enough, they seated on a bench to share what they took on their trip.

"How was it?" Mingyu asked her. Alex remembered all of the things they did here and she smiled at him. "I had so much fun Mingyu ." She confessed and Mingyu grinned at her. "But I'm hungry." she continued while holding her stomach. Yeah thanks for ruining the mood Alex's stomach.

Mingyu chuckled while he stood up. "Where are you going?" Alex said, also standing up. "I'm buying ice cream, you can wait here I know you're tired." He said almost walking but Alex grabbed his arms. "But" She pouted and Mingyu sighed once again. "We can eat the ice cream while you pick on whatever restaurant you wants to eat." Alex just keeps on holding his arms.

Mingyu sighed while he softly took off Alex's hands on his arms and he hold her shoulders. "I know you felt sorry that I keep on treating you, but Alex I'm the one who picked this place so I insist okay?" Mingyu tries to comfort her but Alex is still not talking.

He sighed once again while he combed his hair. He always do that when he's annoyed or he's feeling stressed or something. "Okay how about you treat me again once we're back in your cafe. Is that fine with you?" Mingyu suggested. Alex know that he can't change Mingyu 's mind that's why she finally smiled at him. "Okay" Mingyu smiled while he motioned Alex to sit down.

"Wait for me here okay?" Alex nodded at him and he finally started sprinting towards the ice cream stall. Alex just sat there while the lights in everland are starting to light up and that made her more happier than she ever felt. And she thought that maybe research isn't so bad after all. She's just sitting here admiring the beauty of this place while she waits for Mingyu to arrive. She keeps on waiting for him but he never came back.

Mingyu keeps on running until he finally found the place. He's panting so hard but he still managed to order their ice cream. "Two chocolate ice cream please" He said in between his breathing. He paid for their ice cream while the man finally made their ice creams. He was waiting for his order when someone suddenly grabbed both of his arms and they forcefully dragged him somewhere.

Mingyu looked at the men who suddenly grabbed him and saw that the two of them are his father's guards. "Fucking let go of me" The men just remained stoic while they keep on dragging Mingyu while he still tried to freed himself from their grasp but deep down he knows that he can't, no matter how hard he tried.

They finally arrived outside and saw the car with a flag of Caratland on it. The people are gathering around it because the flag is one way of saying that this is a royal car. Mingyu groaned in annoyance while the people looked at him.

The guards opened the door of the car while the people around them started murmuring. The guards pushed him inside and he saw his father with his menacing smile and Mingyu never felt more annoyed in his whole life than this.

The guards closed the door then the driver started driving. His father just keeps looking at him while Mingyu just looked outside and he felt sorry that he left Alex all alone there. He was about to text her that she can go home and to apologize that he left all of a sudden. He took his phone but his father immediately took it from him.

"That's mine." His father smiled while he roll down the window of the car and threw his phone outside. "I think you can afford buying another phone." Mingyu clenched his fist and he looks outside. "Fuck this life" He thought.

"You really thought you can disobey me and my rules." His father started. He just still keeps on looking outside. He wants to rewind back the time and go back to the time where he and Alex are in the zootopia and they're having so much fun.

"You will look at me when I'm talking to you." His father said sternly. He gritted his teeth while he turn around to look at his father. King Han looks so mad but Mingyu honestly doesn't care because all he thought is that Alex is still there in Everland probably still waiting for him.

"You're really making it harder for the both of us" He clasped his hands together as he looks at Mingyu.

"Your older brothers already fetch you earlier but you still wants me to do all the work for you." He continued. Mingyu remained silent while he look down on the floor because he really can't look at the person he hates the most for so long.

"I planned this whole event for you and you really think you can easily ditch it." His father continued. King Han waited for Mingyu to talk but when he realize that his son is not going to talk back, he leans back while he smiled that same smile that's full of devilish thoughts.

"You know what happen when you disobey right?"

"I either punish you or punish the girl who's the main reason behind this mess." King Han said and that gain Mingyu's attention

"Don't you dare touch her" Mingyu warned him and that also perked King Han's attention. He always knew that girl will always be his 9th son's weakness. He leans in closer to his 9th son. "You know one word from me and that girl is dead" He whispered, and Mingyu just looks at him. He's full of hatred and anger towards his father but he can't do anything right now except-

"Just punish me not her. She has nothing to do with this. This is all my fault, I told her that we should meet today even though I know that there's an event in Aster right now." Mingyu confessed. King Han smiled while he leans back again. "Take us to Aster immediately, this one should be punished." King Han ordered. "Yes sir" the driver said then they remained silent all throughout the ride.

****

**ALEX'S POV**

I've been waiting for Mingyu for almost an hour but he's still not coming back. I'm still waiting for him as the weather gets colder and I realized that I left my coat in Mingyu 's car. I stand up and I paced back and forth thinking some thoughts that shouldn't be circling in my mind right now.

"No, he can't. He won't leave me here."

"He won't leave me here."

"He won't leave me here." I keep on saying that on my mind but deep down I know that I'm unsure at that thought. I pick up my phone and tried calling him but it always say that his phone is out of reach.

My heart started pounding and my visions are getting blurry. I never realize that I was already crying until a tear dropped out on my phone screen waiting for his call. I wiped my tears but they just keep on coming.

I waited. I keep on waiting until the announcement that they're already going to close the theme park in any minute now are being broadcasted all around the place.

I waited until the lights in this beautiful place, in the place that supposed to be my happiness turned off.

I waited until a staff told me that they're already closing the theme park for today. I nod at him while I thought that I should at least go to the parking lot, in case he's there just pranking me again. That he made me wait for almost 4 hours now just to annoy the hell out of me.

I walk and saw the bus that will take me to the parking lot. The driver is kind enough to let me in and drive me towards the parking lot even though I'm his only passenger. I look outside and I keep on thinking that this joke went too far.

We arrive at the parking lot. I thanked the driver and went out of the bus. The bus departs again and I look around and realized that I'm the only one left in this vast area and that there's no cars left here in this place. That this is not a prank or a joke, that he actually left me just like that. I unknowingly cried again while I drag myself towards the waiting area and called Ava.

"Yes miss?" I sniffed first before answering her. "Can you please tell someone in the cafe to fetch me here in Everland?" I said and I started crying again. Ava didn't speak for a very long time and she didn't asked me questions because I know that she knows that there's something wrong with me right now.

"Yes miss, we'll be there." I wiped my eyes and wiped my nose on the sleeve of my long sleeve before answering her. "Thank you." 

"Everything for you miss." She said then I hang up the phone call.

I looked in the sky and I let my tears to flow. I looked around and realize how alone I've felt. He left. He left me just like that. He left without knowing how painful this might feel and I realize that he is still the same Mingyu that I knew when we first met. The same Mingyu who only cares for himself. And I hate myself for trusting that guy, that I let myself think that we will be a good friend. But I guess I was wrong.

****

Monday came and I am not in the mood to go to school today. But Ava and Ella urged me to and I know I don't have any choice because if I'm stubborn, these two are a whole lot worse of stubborness.

I parked my car and I'm currently dragging my ass towards our class. I don't know what I'll feel when I see him. I stopped in the stairs to wipe my tears. Just thinking of what happened last Saturday makes me cry. I breathed deeply before walking towards our room.

I breathed deeply once again when I finally reached our classroom. I opened the door with so much difficulty. One glance at our classroom and I immediately saw him. My throat tightened and my eyes stings. I calmed myself before walking towards our seat.

Once I'm close then do I realize that there is something wrong with him. His perfectly styled hair are unruly. His uniform are all over the place. And he looks pale. This is not the same Mingyu I knew but I don't care because right now I am deeply mad at him to care.

I sit down at my chair and I immediately looked away and I just focused on the garden outside our classroom. "Alex" he called me, his voice sounds different. But I pretended that I didn't heard him. "Alex please I'm sorry." He apologized while he held my arms. I angrily shook it off while I also angrily wipes my tears that keeps on falling out of my eyes.

"Alex I swear it's not what it looks like. Alex please talk to me" Mingyu begged but I will not budged. He fucking let me wait for 4 hours, he let me wait like an idiot for him but he never came back for me. He was about to say something when our professor finally arrives.

"Alex please" Mingyu said again. I sniffled while I try my best not to cry in front of this asshole. "How many times do I need to tell you to stop talking to me because you annoy the hell out of me" I said and Mingyu honestly looks hurt at what I said. That's what he deserves.

*****

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

First period finally ended. Disheartened that Alex won't talk to Mingyu , he went to the cafeteria because he knows that Alex would still love to talk to his brothers. He walk but every step feels like a fucking torture. He finally arrives in the cafeteria while bullets of sweat keeps on falling on his face and he felt breathless. Once Seokmin and Minghao saw Mingyu, they immediately stood up to help their brother.

"Your doctor told you to stay at home." Seokmin said while grabbing Mingyu's arm, Minghao did the same on the other side and he too looks so worried. "I can't, I need to talk to her." Mingyu replies while they finally reached their usual table.

"Did you?" Minghao asked him while giving the food they already brought for him. Mingyu shook his head. "She won't even let me talk to her." Mingyu mumbled and he felt like he have no appetite to eat right now.

His two brothers just looked at him. "You should've let your wounds healed before you go back to school" And as he said the word wounds, Mingyu's wounds started hurting again and he grimaced because of it. Right after they went back in Aster, his father let him joined his siblings at the party but after that he immediately punished him. He caned his back, just like what he always did whenever he did something wrong.

He will only stop once he felt like it. And Mingyu doesn't know how many times his father whipped him because he past out while his father is whipping him for the eighth times that night.

"Mingyu" Minghao started but Mingyu shook his head. "I'm fine" he reassured them while he look around but it feels like Alex isn't even coming here in the cafeteria. "You look like you're dying." Seokmin said. Mingyu just glared at him while he looks around the cafeteria again. "I'm betting my entire kingdom that she's not coming here Mingyu ." Seokmin added which made Mingyu more annoyed at his brother right now.

Alex knew that she can't seat somewhere other than Mingyu's table in the cafeteria that's why she told her maids that she's packing her lunch for today. She went out and stayed at the garden to eat. She took out the lunchbox Ella prepared for her and opened it. It was a chocolate cake with a frosting that says "Stay strong." She smiled and thought that she loves them so much. She ate her cake in silence while she felt at peace with the nature.

After her alone time with nature, she finally went back on their classroom and she's wishing, hoping that Mingyu isn't still there on their classroom. She breathed deeply again before entering their room. Once she opened the door, she sighed in relief when she saw that Mingyu's desk is still empty.

Lunch break finally ended, but Mingyu still haven't came back on their classroom. Alex felt worried but she set it aside as their professor in research finally enters. The class went on and Mingyu is still missing, Alex wondered if he went home or he's doing some other duties right now.

Mingyu felt so much worse during lunch break that's why Minghao and Seokmin decided to take their brother to the clinic. "You guys realize that I can't just show up in the clinic looking like this and with my back full of wounds right?" Mingyu reminded them once they finally reached the clinic. "Just ask for some painkillers and rest for a bit inside, you really don't look so good right now." Minghao softly said as Seokmin opened the door and greeted the school nurse.

"What can I do for you?" The nurse asked no one in particular. "uh our br- I mean our friend needs some painkillers. And if its alright can he rest for a bit here?" Seokmin said. The nurse looked at Mingyu and when she realize that it was the 9th prince she immediately ushered them to the vacant bed and quickly looks for the painkiller.

Mingyu laughs in disbelief because he just realized he can't lay down without feeling like his back are being stabbed countless times. "How am I suppose to lay down now." Seokmin scratched his head because he's annoyed at the situation, at how his father did this to his brother. They've been punished like Mingyu but he's always been harsh towards his 9th son.

"Just lay sideways." Minghao suggested as the nurse went back and brought a painkiller and a water. Mingyu took it while he immediately swallowed the pill. "Thank you." He said to the nurse. The nurse smiled at them while they left them for some privacy.

The two of them just stared at him while Mingyu slowly lay down sideways. Seokmin draped the blanket on his brother. "Go on guys, lunch break is almost over, you will be late for second period." Mingyu closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "Are you sure you'll be fine here?" Seokmin asked, Mingyu just nodded at them.

Minghao and Seokmin finally stand up. "Just call I mean just asked someone to call us in case you need something." Minghao corrected himself realizing that Mingyu doesn't have any phone as of right now. "Fine."

And even though they don't want to leave him, the bell rings and they know that lunch break finally ended. They both go on to their classroom for second period.

Their research class finally ended but Mingyu still didn't came back. Before their next class starts, someone opened the door and there he was, looking much worst compare to what he looks like earlier. "Seriously what's wrong with him?" Alex thought. Mingyu walks towards their professor and handed her a slip from clinic that Alex thought was a late slip.

Their professor asked Mingyu if he can focus at the class at his state but Mingyu insisted. "If you want to go back at the clinic, feel free to do it okay? You don't have to remind me, just stand up and go." Mingyu smiled before saying thank you to his professor.

Mingyu finally walks towards their seat and he looks at Alex. Once he looks at her, she immediately looks away which made Mingyu sighed. He just wants to talk to her as soon as possible.

At last their class for today finally ended. Alex immediately grabbed her bag and hurriedly walk outside leaving Mingyu who keeps on calling her name. "Shit." Mingyu cursed as he hurriedly fixes his bag and run away to chase Alex.

Alex tried running but she knows the staff here will just tell her that she can't run in the hallway. So she speed walks as fast as she can but Mingyu still reached her. Mingyu run as fast as he can despite that he felt dizzy and he feel that he's gonna collapse any time soon. Alex stops walking but she still won't look at her annoying classmate.

"Can we talk please?" Mingyu asked her once again and he look around and saw that the students outside are staring at them. "In private?" He continued. Alex gently took off Mingyu's hands off her arm. "We don't have any thing to talk about." Alex said as she keeps on walking.

Mingyu calls out her name and he was about to chase her again when exhaustion finally hits him and he was about to collapse when luckily his brothers found him on time. "You need to go home. Right now" Seokmin said sternly. Mingyu didn't fight back because him himself knew that he can't go on at his state. Mingyu just nodded while Minghao and Seokmin assisted him towards their car.

****

**ALEX'S POV**

Monday went by that I managed not to talk to him. Tuesday went by and Mingyu did not go to school at all that day. Wednesday went by and Mingyu is still absent. Thursday came and I already felt worried as my anger for him subsides. Friday came and he is still not here. I finally plucked up my courage and decided to eat my lunch on the cafeteria.

As usual, since I'm so worried for him I don't have the appetite to eat a big portion of food for today that's why I decided to eat some fruits again for lunch. I picked the fruits that are available on our cafeteria and after that I slowly went towards Seokmin and Minghao's table. They looked so shocked to see me.

I sat down in front of them and I stare at them. They won't even look at me right now. "Okay can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked them. Minghao pretends that he's eating, when in reality he's just playing with his food. "Huh?" Seokmin asked playing dumb. I sighed while I just keep on looking at them.

"Where is he? He's been absent for four days now." I tried to eat some strawberry but I'm really not in the mood to eat right now. "Who?" Seokmin asked, and I sighed exasperated. "Seokmin." I said sternly, then I look at Minghao. "Minghao." I said sternly once again. They both looked at each other like they're waiting for each other to speak up first.

"Guys" I said when none of them started speaking. Seokmin sighed while he looks at me. "He's fine, he's just-" He stopped himself and he can't continue what he was saying. "He's what" I pressed him to continue talking and Seokmin looks like he wants to run away from me right now.

"Recovering" he added and that made my heart pounded and a lot of thoughts started circling in my mind right now. "Recovering from what?" I pressed him to continue. He looks at Minghao like he's asking for his help. They both eyed each other and after a while Minghao finally started talking.

"He's uh recovering from something." I sighed annoyed at them because he won't tell me what's happening with Mingyu right now. "Take me to his place after school" I suggested and that made them looked at me.

"No way."

"We can't Mingyu's literally gonna kill us." They both said at the same time. "Well you guys can catch these hands if you don't take me to his place today." Seokmin legit looks like he wants to cry right now. I felt sorry for him but I really need to see him because my conscience has been bugging me since the last time I saw him. I should've let him talk to me last time.

Seokmin sighed while he looks at me. "Fine. Meet us in the parking lot later." Seokmin finally said. I smiled to them. "Thanks guys." I said then we continued eating but it seems that the three of us completely lose our appetite for today.

Finally it's already our dismissal time. I quickly walks towards the parking lot and saw that they're not here yet. I quickly went to my car to put my bag. After that I went back and saw that they're already there.

"I really think this is not a good idea." Minghao immediately said as their ride finally arrives. It was a black van that looks fancy as hell. "Don't worry if he gets mad I'll say that its entirely my idea okay?" Seokmin sighed while we finally went inside.

The ride towards Mingyu's place is quiet as hell because these two literally are so nervous that Mingyu's going to be so mad at them that they're taking me to their place which made my curiosity perked up more. They're so against of me going to their place and it makes me wants to go to their place even more.

The ride went on until the scenery outside turns from a skyscrapers to a road full of trees. I look around and saw a river outside. This place looks so quiet and I suddenly got scared that maybe they're not bringing me to Mingyu's place instead they're throwing me and my annoying ass in the woods.

The long road of full of trees finally ended and I was welcomed to a place I did not know existed. There's a mansion outskirts of Aster, it is so enormous that it almost looks like a palace.

.....

oh.....

I sit back properly and I look at Minghao and Seokmin and saw that they won't look at me. "You guys might want to explain this shit right now." I said as I saw a flag of Aster and the flag of Caratland on top of supposedly Mingyu's place.

Minghao sighed then he finally looks at me. "Xu Minghao, Prince of Gladiolus." He finally said, he's the 8th prince. My eyes widened at what he said. I looked at Seokmin and he smiled at me. "Lee Seokmin, Prince of Marigold." Marigold, no wonder his kingdom looks so bright and happy, their prince literally is a whole sunshine, he can replace the sun anytime he wants.

Although I have some awful memories at Marigold, that place would always stay beautiful to me. "I love your kingdom and Everland." I said and he smiled brightly at me. "Thanks, the lost valley was my idea." He shyly said and my eyes widened. "That place was amazing! And the amphibian vehicle is so cool!" I exclaimed then they both laughed, their bodies are finally loosening up.

"Just wait until you visits Gladiolus." Minghao suggested to me and I smiled. "Oh yeah? Because as far as I know Everland was the best thing ever." Seokmin retorted back and I laugh at what he said. Minghao looks at me. "You might change your mind if you see our aquarium there." Minghao offered and I looked at him confused at what he said.

"Mingyu never told me that Gladiolus have an aquarium" That made their smile grew wider. "He'll never mention it to you because he's mad. That project was supposed to be his but our father decided that the aquarium should be built in Gladiolus." He explained and that made me realize some stuff.

No wonder Mingyu knew Seungcheol and Jeonghan, because they're siblings. I want to punch myself, how stupid can I get. "So what happened to him?" I asked remembering why we're here. That made them lose their smile.

"I think its best if its Mingyu who explains it to you." Seokmin answers me and I just nod at him. I look back at them one more time because I have so many questions to ask them and I don't know where to begin.

"So can you guys explain to me why you guys are studying here in Aster instead of studying in your kingdom?" I asked and they finally smiled again. "Well being a well known person can get to you sometimes so we decided to stay here where people don't know us." Minghao explained.

"Do the people treat you different here?" I asked once more then they both answered at the same time again. "Totally." They both exclaimed. We laugh while we finally arrives at the gate of Mingyu's place.

"The student in Sapphire thought we're really just Mingyu's friends." Seokmin continued. "They have no idea that the three princes are studying on their school." Seokmin added which made Minghao laugh. "I really don't understand how did they not know, when the security are so tight on that place. Maybe they thought that was normal." Minghao said and that best explains the staffs in and out the school. They're not just staffs, they're royal guards.

The car finally stops and Seokmin and Minghao looks at me, my heart started pounding so hard again. "Are you ready to meet the prince of aster?" Seokmin asked me. I smiled while I nodded at them. They both smiled back at me then we finally went outside. "She's our friend." Minghao announced when he noticed that the guards keeps on looking at me.

"Very well sir." He said then we finally went inside. This place looks like a modern castle. The floor is marble and well polished, chandeliers are hanging gracefully on the ceiling. Aster flowers are placed in an expensive vases in every corner of this place. There's also a lot of paintings in the wall and there's a lot of maids and guards roaming the area. Every one of them greeted us as we pass.

And we finally went upstairs. As soon as you stepped foot on the second floor, Mingyu's big self portrait will greet you. I look at it and saw how regal, and how poised he looks like. He looks different from the guy I see everyday in school. In this portrait there's no denying that he's definitely a prince.

I keep on looking at it when I realized that Seokmin and Minghao stops on a certain door on the west wing side of the place. I gulped while I walk towards them. "Okay here goes nothing." Seokmin said as Minghao slowly opened the door and I'm so nervous on what I'll see inside.

*****

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

As Minghao opened the door, Alex realized they came at the wrong time. Mingyu's back are facing directly at them and she have a direct access to look at his back. And she doesn't like what she's seeing right now. His back are full of bruises and some of his wounds are healing, some of it still looks fresh and some of it are stitched because the wound opened so much. Alex covered her mouth to refrain herself from crying. A doctor is now putting an ointment on Mingyu's back and saying something to him when Alex started running.

"Alex!" Seokmin shouted while Mingyu was shocked to hear a familiar name on his place. He turn around and saw his brothers standing in the doorway. Seokmin chased Alex while Minghao went inside of Mingyu's room.

"What's happening?" Mingyu said confused at the sudden commotion outside his room. "We uh, we kinda brought Alex here with us and you can tell that she did not like what she just saw right now." Minghao said carefully. "What?" Mingyu said and he's having mixed emotions right now. The doctor is now putting some bandages on Mingyu's back right now and he can't believe that she's here. That she's here in his place and she probably already know his true identity.

Mingyu remained silent as the doctor finally finished putting the bandages on Mingyu's back. Mingyu carefully wore his white button down shirt. "We're really sorry Mingyu. Alex really insisted, she wants to see you." Minghao explained. Mingyu stands up and looks at his brother.

"It's alright, I knew she'll find out soon enough." He tried to remain calm but in reality his entire system is built with pure nervousness and panicking right now.

"Where are they?" He continued. Minghao immediately went out to point out where Alex runs to. "In the East Wing" Mingyu just nodded while he walks towards the East wing and he braced himself on whatever confession he'll confess today.

Once he's near the east wing, he can already hear Alex's soft sobs echoing in this place. He walks closer and Seokmin saw him. They both nodded at each other then Seokmin finally walks away while Mingyu carefully went towards his annoying classmate.

"I'm sorry" Alex immediately said when she felt Mingyu's presence standing next to her. "Why are you saying sorry? I should be the one saying that not you." Alex hid her face on her hands while she continued crying.

"What happened on your back?" She carefully asked him.

"Alex please-" Mingyu started but Alex interrupted him.

"What happened to your back?" She asked once again and she finally looks at him. He looks fine again like nothing happened to him, but that image of his back will forever haunt Alex. "It was my punishment." Mingyu said quietly while he looks down on the floor, cursing his brothers that they put him in a situation he can't handle yet.

"Your punishment for what?"Mingyu just remained silent. "Your punishment for what Mingyu?" Mingyu closed his eyes then he looks at her. "For ditching the event last Saturday that was held here in my place." Mingyu finally confessed and with that Alex finally started crying again while she keeps on blaming herself.

"It's my fault"

"Its my fault and I will never going to forgive myself." She thought and it finally makes sense. Seungcheol and Jeonghan's sudden visit on Alex's cafe. They're not visiting, they're there to fetch their younger brother.

Alex cried some more and this is why Mingyu doesn't want to say this to Alex , because he knows she'll blame herself.

Mingyu held both of Alex shoulders so that she'll look at him. But Alex is still hiding her face on her hands. "Alex look at me." Mingyu said. Alex just keeps on sobbing. Mingyu sighed while he gently pulled down Alex's hands and wiped Alex's tears.

"It's not your fault Alex ." He reassured her.

"But you told me you have visitors on your place that day but I still let you." she said still crying.

"But I insisted okay? It's not your fault, I never wanted to go on that party anyways." Mingyu said then Alex finally looks at him.

He smiled while he wipes her tears again. "I'm sorry, I never went back at that time." Mingyu apologized, Alex shook her head but Mingyu keeps on talking.

"I was buying our ice cream when my father's guards took me and dragged me back here in Aster."

"I was about to text you that you don't have to wait for me but my father throw away my phone." Mingyu explained and Alex shook her head again.

"It's alright" Alex started

"But I made you wait!" Mingyu said his voice sounds louder than he expected. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before talking again. "I said its alright" Alex said again.

"How long did you wait for me?" Mingyu asked her. "It's fi-" but before Alex can finished her sentence, Mingyu interrupted her.

"How long did you wait for me?" He said lowly. Alex hesitated to say the truth, but after a while she confessed anyways. "Until a staff went for me and convinced me to leave the place because they're already closing for the day." Alex whispered. Mingyu gritted his teeth while he combed his unruly hair.

"I'm really sorry Alex" Mingyu apologized once again and Alex looked at him like he's insane.

"It's alright Mingyu you took a fucking beating for me." She said and Mingyu smiled at what she said. Mingyu thought that he can accept whatever punishment his dad throws at him as long as she is safe.

Mingyu hugged her while Alex holds him on his waist while she buried her face on his chest. "So are we in good terms now again?" Mingyu asked her. Alex smiled while they let go of the hug.

"As long as you promise me that you won't do that to me again." Alex said, Mingyu smiled at her while they both looked outside. Admiring the beauty of nature.

"Agreed." Mingyu said and Mingyu means it. He thought that he never wants to see his friend cry because of him. And Alex thought that she will finally fulfill her promise too. Her promise that she will be an understanding friend towards Mingyu .

Mingyu.

Mingyu who took a beating for her. Mingyu who afterall, is a guy who is kind and a person that takes good care of the other people that surrounds him, and Alex thought that she will gladly do the same, that she will took a beating for him, for her annoying classmate, for her friend.


	4. The story of the 9th prince

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

The duo are still in the east wing admiring the beauty of nature outside. Alex thought that Mingyu is living in such a beautiful place but what's happening inside of this beautiful place is far from pretty.

They both are royalty. They both have everything they need but one thing that they won't ever get in this kind of life is their own freedom. They finally started walking and as they walk Alex saw a 13 portraits hanging aligned to each other. She closely looked at it and realized something.

"The 13 princes." She gapes while she looks at Mingyu for confirmation. Mingyu just nods at her and she carefully looks at each of the 13 princes.

Choi Seungcheol. Prince of Snowdrop. And as always he looks regal as always, he already have this aura of a king. He looks magnificent.

Yoon Jeonghan. Prince of Primrose. Even in this portrait, Alex thought that he is beautiful.

Hong Joshua Jisoo. Prince of Aquamarine. Alex look at him thoroughly and she thought that this prince looks angelic.

Moon Junhui. Prince of Chrysoberyl. He looks intimidating because of his god tier look. She looks at Mingyu and saw that he is also looking at his brothers' portraits like it his first time seeing them.

She focused again and looked at the 5th prince's portrait. Kwon Soonyoung. Prince of Lily of the Valley. She smiled while looking at his portrait, she thought that Prince Soonyoung is so adorable and she thought the flower lily of the valley suits this prince so much because he just radiate so much happiness. She keeps on walking and saw the portrait of the next prince.

Jeon Wonwoo. Prince of Moonstone. In the portrait itself Alex can see how formal he looks like. He's a perfect definition of a handsome prince. 

Lee Jihoon. Prince of Larkspur. This prince looks formal too but he also have this aura of cuteness.

And she smiled at the next princes because she knows them too well. Xu Minghao. Prince of Gladiolus. Kim Mingyu. Prince of Aster. And Lee Seokmin. Prince of Marigold. I pass by them and looked at the 11th prince.

"Hey why are you passing by us so quickly?" Alex rolled her eyes while she looks at the name of the 11th prince. "I'm seeing you guys every day so I already know your faces" She retorted. Mingyu smiled while he also looks at the portrait of his 11th brother.

Boo Seungkwan. Prince of Chrysanthemum. She thought just like Seokmin, the 11th prince looks so bright and cheerful too.

Chwe Hansol Vernon. Prince of Narcissus. This prince too looks so beautiful and regal. Alex sighed because she thought that it is so unfair that these princes are all so good looking, like they all got the good looking genes in this world.

And finally, he looks at the last prince. Lee Chan. Prince of Violet. She looks at him and she thought that this prince looks innocent and mature at the same time. She looks again at Mingyu. "How old is he?" She ask him. Mingyu looks at his brother's portrait and smiled a sad smile.

"He's turning 19 next month." Mingyu said quietly. Alex looks again at Chan and thought that he's too young to face such struggles in life. He could've been enjoying his teenage years but here he is, probably already planning for a lot of stuffs for the kingdom he's ruling.

"Your eldest brother is 23 and your youngest is 19, that doesn't makes any sense." Alex said sounding confused. Mingyu sighed while they sat on the couch on the hallway.

"We all have a different mothers." That's what he said, but what he wanted to say is that their father is one cruel human being that impregnated a woman in every kingdom just so he can have a heir to his 13 kingdoms. He just used them for his own good.

"Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua all have the same age."

"Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon all have the same age."

"Then there's the three of us, Me, Minghao and Seokmin."

"Then Seungkwan and Vernon have the same age. Then there's our youngest Chan." Mingyu explained. Alex just looks at him, still dumbfounded at all of the information she just knew.

"But that's im-"

"Yes it is impossible, but if you are a one sick bastard who thinks of only his self and his power and I don't think that's impossible." Mingyu answered back and he looks so mad right now. He looks at Alex and she can see the fire that's burning in Mingyu's eyes

"You need to know how much I hate our father. He just used them Alex. He used all of our mothers just so he can be sure that his bloodline are still running for generations in this whole kingdom." he explained as his voice are getting louder.

"After he make sure he have an heir to every kingdom, he abandoned them, just like that. He never loved them, he just used them Alex, except for Jihoon, Seokmin and Chan's mother who is also the queen of the entire kingdom. They're all siblings in true nature. They all have the same mother. But our mother? Gone, abandoned." He added, his voice are getting shaky.

Alex's eyes stings and she don't know what to say right now. She never knew how cruel King Han is until now. She looks at Mingyu and she leans in and buried her face on Mingyu's chest, afraid to hug him because of his wounds inflicted by his cruel father.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" She said quietly. He breathed deeply, calming himself. Just thinking of his father makes him mad. "It's alright I'm pretty sure you'll find out about it soon enough." She sit up properly and looks at him. She wants to ask him more questions but she can tell that his mood already dropped because of his father. That's why she thought of changing the subject to lighten up his mood.

"So... When are you going back to school?" Alex asked him and Mingyu smiled. "Miss me already?" Alex smiled that Mingyu's making jokes again. "You wish. I'm just worried about your grades, you missed a lot of stuffs you know."

"So you missed me?" Mingyu asked her again. Alex laughs while her phone vibrated and at the same time Minghao and Seokmin walks in towards them. "You guys finally are talking to each other?" Seokmin asked them. Mingyu glares at him never forgetting that they brought Alex here in his place.

Alex looks at her phone and saw that Ava texted her, asking where is she. She cursed herself while she replied back at Ava.

Meanwhile the three brother are bickering without her knowing. "Why did you bring her here?" Mingyu mouthed. "She insisted!" Seokmin mouthed back. "You guys are dead." Mingyu warned them while Alex looked at Mingyu. Mingyu immediately put on a smile like nothing happened.

Alex stand up which made Mingyu stands up too. "I should get going." She announced. Then the four of them started walking. "What? You're not staying for dinner?" Mingyu asked. Seokmin and Minghao eyed him at what he said, he just ignored them while they started walking downstairs.

"No. My friend is already looking for me." Alex said

"Who's friend?" Seokmin asked her as they finally arrives downstairs. "Oh, it was Ava my roommate." She eexplained and Mingyu remembers that name. They're all walking in the hallway as the staffs here greeted them as they pass.

"Are you sure you're not staying for dinner?" Mingyu asked her once again as Minghao pinched his side and he looks at them angrily while the guard who brought Alex's car in this place gave her car keys, she thanked him and looked at the three who are still glaring at each other.

"Guys what's going on?" She asked them, startled they all smiled at her. "Huh?" Mingyu said playing dumb. Alex sighed. "Nevermind. See you guys next week." She said as she enters her car. The three of them waved at her until she finally started driving.

Once Alex's car is out of sight, Mingyu turned around and glared at his brothers who are also glaring at him right now. "What was that for?" Mingyu asked angrily.

"You knew you have a visitor but you still invited her for dinner" Minghao said as they all went inside Mingyu's place. "I'm just being polite." He said.

"And you did not tell her the event next month!" Seokmin said accusingly. Mingyu stopped walking and looks at his brother. "Well as you guys can see I don't have a phone right now and I'm absent for four days! You guys could've told her!" He retorted. "She just talked to us today" Minghao said.

Mingyu sighed as they continued walking. "Don't worry I have a plan. And it's still next month anyways, I'll have plenty of time to tell it to her" Mingyu said as they went towards their dining room. 

And then a month went by and Mingyu forgot to tell it to her.

****

**ALEX'S POV**

I was still enjoying my peaceful sleep when someone keeps on tapping my arms. I grunted annoyed at whoever's ruining my peaceful sunday morning (cue joshua's sunday morning rain is falling bgm). I groaned while I turn around and hugged my pillow tight.

"Guys its sunday, I don't have any classes for today." I whined as I tried sleeping some more but then that person keeps on tapping me again. Annoyed I turned around and grabbed the hair of this person while my eyes are closed.

"Wait." I keep on touching the hair of this person. "Did someone cut their hair today? This feels short." I said as I touch now the face of this person. "Hmmm?" I said confused. When realization hits me that this is not Ava nor Ella, I opened my eyes and saw Mingyu's face smiling at me.

I screamed while I hid my face on my blanket then the three of them laughed at my reaction. "Guys! I'm kicking you out of this house!" I shouted while they just keeps on laughing at me. "Wake up Alex we're going somewhere" Mingyu told me while he sits down on my bed. I fake sobbed while I slowly peeked in to look at his face. 

He looks normal now. The Mingyu who looks elegant no matter what he wears. He's wearing a white shirt with a denim jacket and his black ripped jeans. It feels like it's been so long since the last time I saw him hurting but it's been a month now ever since we met and I'm glad that I never see him in pain after that.

He still teases me from time to time but he always immediately apologizes to me after that. Let's just say me and Mingyu forms a close bond after what happened to us in Marigold. 

They even invited me to their youngest's birthday party but I politely declined because coincidentally that was Ella's birthday also.

I slowly sits down while I still keep on hiding my face. "You didn't tell me we have plans for today!" I screamed gain. He laughs while he took off my hands that's covering my face, I look at him and I don't know what I looked like right now but I know its not good because he keeps on grinning.

"I don't have a phone" He simply said to me while I looked for a ponytail to tie up my messy bed hair. "How did you even found my house?" I looked at him suspiciously as I finally found one and I tie up my hair and he's just looking at me his grin never left his face.

"A prince found their own ways." He simply said, I smiled at what he said. "Still you can't ambush me like this, I probably looked hideous right now." I pouted, the embarrassment are suddenly hitting me again. "Nah you still look the same." I smiled while I rubbed my eyes. "Okay I'll take that as a compliment." I said as I stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower first" I added. Mingyu stands up too. "Just wash your face we're running out of time." I looked at him curious at his plans. "Where are we going anyways?" I asked him. He just smiled at me. "It's a surprise." I just glare at him while I took my towel. "Well then I'm taking a quick shower." I replied then he sighed. "Fine just hurry up. And just eat your breakfast on the car." I walk towards my bathroom while I mumbled "fine" as my answer to him.

Me and Mingyu are finally leaving when Ella gave him a backpack. I looked at her and I was about to asked some questions when Mingyu started dragging me outside.

"What's with the backpack?" I asked him once we're inside his car. He just smiled at me while he finally started driving. "You're really not telling me?" He just shook his head to me. I sighed while I look outside. "Fine do whatever you want." I said as my eyes started to close.

I never realized I fall asleep until Mingyu started tapping my shoulder again. I sit up straight while I opened my eyes. "C'mon we're here" He announced as he got out of his car. "Huh?" I croaked clearly I'm not fully awake yet. He opened my door and grabbed my arms. I slowly went out and I looked around and realize where we are. I immediately turned around to look at him.

"What are we doing in the airport?" I asked confused. He just smiled at me while he grabbed my arms again then we finally started walking. "I'm not coming with you if you don't tell me right now where are we going." I said as we enters the airport, I don't even know if we're still in Aster right now.

Mingyu sighed while he keeps on dragging me. "Just trust me okay?" I rolled my eyes while we continued walking.

We already boarded the plane and I just keep on looking at him. Apparently we're going in Primrose today. "Why are we going in Primrose?" I asked him, he sighed while he looks at me. "It's Seokmin's and Vernon's birthday today. They're celebrating it in Primrose." He explained and my eyes widened at what he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said annoyed.

"We're running out of time." He tossed a neck pillow at me. I sighed while I wears it anyways. 

"You literally have a whole month to say it to me."

"I forgot."

"Still. You should have told me" I said while I pouted.

"I told you we're running out of time. Do you think we can still buy presents for them?" He protested then I keep on pouting. I didn't talk to him for a solid minute after that.

"Look, I'm pretty sure our presence is enough for them." I ignored him while I turn around while I closed my eyes trying to sleep. "Yeah fine ignore me." He added.

I didn't realized that I fell asleep again when I felt something heavy was on top of my head. I opened my eyes and realized I fell asleep on Mingyu's shoulder and he also fell asleep while his head is leaning on my head. I squirmed trying to wake him up but he won't budged. I puffed out my chest while I slowly sit up straight. He groaned while he rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed while I tried watching some movie because I'm so bored.

I was only in the half part of this movie when they announced that we already arrived in Primrose. I looked in the window and saw how beautiful it looks like from here. The whole island looks so green and sea of water are surrounding the place.

Excited. I tried waking up mingyu. "Mingyu wake up we're already here!" I exclaimed. He groaned while he opened his eyes and he looks at me. Both of us are startled on how close our face are to each other. He just stares at me and I just stare at him also.

His face is more beautiful up close. His eyes are so brown I'm melting on it. His lashes are so long and his lips are so red. He is still staring at me and when I feel that I'm melting to his intense glare I looked away and I looked back in the window instead. He finally sit up straight and I exhaled the breath I didn't know I held in for so long. "What did you say?" He said his voice sounds so groggy.

"I said we're here." I repeated as I keep on looking outside. Why is my heart started pounding so bad. Why is his beautiful face keeps on popping in my mind right now. Why. What's happening to me. I closed my eyes and shakes my head. You're insane Alex.

We finally landed in Primrose and the weather here is so perfect. Its the right amount of sunny and its also the right amount of cold. I looked up and saw the sun smiling brightly at us. Even the sun knows its the sunshine's birthday today.

As soon as we went outside the airport, a black car is waiting for us. Mingyu, who's holding both of our backpacks walks in closer to the car. The guard opened the door of the car and Mingyu motioned me to go inside first, I nod at him then I finally went inside, he followed me after that.

We're not talking to each other all throughout the ride. And I hate myself that I keep on thinking of what happened in the airplane earlier. I slap myself then I turn around to look at him but he's already looking at me.

I flushed while I look away again. "So.. Why are they celebrating their birthday in Primrose?" I quietly asked him. "Because they needed a bigger venue, and Primrose is one of the biggest kingdom so my father decided to celebrate their birthday here this year." He explained and I look at him still confused, he sighed while he explains to me everything.

He told me that Seokmin and Vernon's birthday is one of the biggest event every year that's why they always celebrate it on the biggest kingdoms. He also explained to me that even though they are arranged according to their birth order, their kingdoms are scattered all around.

The three biggest kingdoms are given of course to the three eldest. Seungcheol is ruling the capital of the Caratland, Snowdrop. Jeonghan, the second eldest is ruling this faraway kingdom from Snowdrop, Primrose and Joshua is ruling Aquamarine, a kingdom on the Southern part of Caratland. Then the rest of them are scattered all around their eldest brothers' kingdoms.

"Those three kingdom garnered a lot of tourists every year that's why our father always celebrates their birthday so that they can garner more attention to every parts of the world." He explained.

"Wow, that is so manipulative. Did they even celebrated their birthday to their kingdom before?" I asked him. He leans back while he looks outside and I saw the sea shining and so crystal clear. "Before, when they were kids they switch kingdoms every year but then our father turned it into a big event and decided to celebrate it on the capitals every year." I sighed while I look outside too. I look outside and realize if their father did actually love them or he's just using them for power.

After a long hour drive, we finally arrives in Prince Jeonghan's place. And just like Mingyu's place, his mansion almost castle like place is seated outskirts Primrose with an overlooking of the vast ocean and countless trees.

As soon as our car arrives, a guard opened our door and welcomed us. And I just realized what Mingyu said. That this is a big event and the chances that my family are invited are high. I got out nervous at what I thought. The guards welcomed us while they took our backpack. Me and Mingyu went inside and the maids are diligently cleaning the entire place like it actually needs cleaning. The entire place is spotless.

Me and Mingyu keeps on walking while I look around. Just like in Mingyu's place, this mansion are full of painting, shining chandeliers and vases full of marigold, narcissus, and primrose flowers. I was still looking at the paintings when I bumped into someone.

I was about to fall when luckily he caught me. I looked up and saw that it was Prince Soonyoung. And for a second, I thought he looks so sad to see me. Like he was happily sad to see me. Like he just seen a person he misses the most and he can't believe that that person is finally here. But I might be wrong, this is my first time seeing him. Right?

After for a solid three second, his face went clear and he smiled that adorable smile of his as I stand up straight and bowed at him. "I'm sorry" I said shyly. He looks at me while beaming. He hugs first Mingyu who's also grinning widely to his brother. He offered his hand to me after that and I gladly shook it.

"You must be Alex." he said and I was stunned that he knows my name. "H-how did you know my name?" his smile grew bigger his eyes went missing. "My three brothers won't stop talking about you." I flushed at what he said while I look at Mingyu for confirmation. He just smiled at me while Soonyoung started chuckling.

"You guys are adorable. Started from being enemies to this huh?" He said teasing us. I blushed some more while Mingyu playfully pushed him. "Shut up we're getting behind the schedule. Where is every one?" He said while he avoids eye contact to me.

I look back at Soonyoung and he winks at me. "They're upstairs. Go on they've been waiting for you guys." Mingyu just nodded at him then we finally started walking. I look at Soonyoung one more time and bows at him. "It was nice meeting you Prince Soonyoung." I politely said to him, then he smiled at me. "You can just call me Soonyoung." And that same emotion I've seen in his face are wildly apparent again on his face. I smiled at him then me and Mingyu finally started walking.

"I don't think I can handle meeting your other brothers yet." I whispered to Mingyu as we walk on this beautiful stairs. "You're not, for now. You'll be staying in a different room and there will be maids who will assist you all throughout your stay here." He explains to me and I stop walking after he said that.

"Staying? What do you mean? We'll stay here for how long? How about our classes tomorrow?" I keep on asking him questions and he stops walking too and he turns around to look at me. "The classes are suspended tomorrow. So that every one can celebrate Seokmin's and Vernon's birthday. That's your perks for having princes as your best friends." I smiled at him then we keep on walking.

"So you guys can cancel classes whenever you feel like it?" I teased him as we turn around to the east wing of this place. "Yep." He opened one door and a two maids greeted me. "That's awesome." I exclaimed as I turned around to look at him. He smiled at me. "Now go. Your maids will help you at your makeover. I'll see you later in the ball." I grinned widely at him. "Yes Prince Mingyu" I joked once again. He chuckled while he playfully messes my hair.

I went inside the room I'm supposed to be using for today. I looked at the two maids here and they smiled at me. "So let's get started miss?" One of them asked me. "Can I know what's your name first guys?" I said as I sit down on the vanity.

"I'm Lucy"

"I'm Jade" they informed me and I smiled at them. "Hi Jade, Lucy, I'm Alex" they both smiled at me while they started combing my hair.

"What style do you want for your hair miss?" Jade asked me. I looked down in my hair and thought of something. Since my family probably will be here, they'll recognize me if I still looked the same.

"Can you guys cut my hair at this length?" I pointed out my shoulders. My hair is almost reaching my waist now.

"And you can style it into a wavy one and oh if we have time can we dye my hair into a lighter shade of brown?" I asked as Lucy went somewhere. "Very well miss." Jade replies back as Lucy went back and she brought a scissors with her.

They are now cutting my hair and I'm just looking at myself. My big hazelnut eyes looked so big, my nose is perfectly pointed, my lips looks so pink since the last time I looked at them. "You look so beautiful miss" Lucy said as she caught me staring at myself. I blushed while I look at them through the mirror. And I saw Jade preparing my dress on the bed.

It was a creamed color floor length gown with a hint of yellow on the lower part of it. It's so pretty I don't think I deserve to wear it. "You guys that gown is so pretty!" I told them, they giggled while they continue cutting my hair. "Thank you miss, we made it for you" I almost cried at what Jade said. "Thank you guys really." their smiles grew wider. "We'll do everything for you miss" Lucy told me her sweet smile is seen all over her face.

They finally finished cutting my hair, and dyeing them. They also styled it into a wavy one and as I instructed, they put on a minimal makeup on my face. I'm now in the dressing room trying on my gown. I look at myself and my memories as a princess comes circling in my mind right now. In all fairness, I missed wearing gowns. I look at the details of my gown and saw that they're glittering whenever the light shone on it. I smiled while I finally went outside.

They all smiled at me while Jade took out my mask that I will be using later. Just like my dress, it was cream colored with a hint of golden in it. They gave it to me while I put it on. I look at the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I took it off while I turn around to hug them. "Thank you guys, I love it" I exclaimed and I hope they can see how thankful I am of them.

"One more thing" Jade said when we break away from the hug. She went to the vanity and gave me a box. I opened it and it was a necklace with a crescent moon pendant. A bracelet with a star pendants circling it. And an earring with small diamond stones on it. They all looked so beautiful I wanted to cry right now. I look at them my eyes are glistening. "You guys really outdone yourself" They chuckled as they put on the jewelries on me.

As the clock strikes 6 o'clock, they told me that they need to go because they are needed downstairs for the ball. I thank them one more time and I'm here all alone in the bed while I'm suddenly getting antsy for the ball. I'm so nervous to face all of them. What if I suddenly tripped on my gown? What if I embarrassed myself later. 

The clock strikes 8 and I'm still getting antsy so I stood up and I paced back and forth of this room. I was still getting anxious when someone knocked on my door. I turn around and my nervousness doubled. The party is about to start.

I walked towards the door and I breathed deeply before opening it. Once I calmed down my nerves I finally opened it and there he was, looking beautiful as ever. Mingyu stared at me like he's seeing a whole new person standing next to him. I looked at him and saw that his hair are styled perfectly (just imagine his hair in mansae era but its black) he's wearing his kingdom's color, a black button down shirt and a dark violet suit overall.

I look back at him and I saw that he is still staring at me. I blushed a bit. "Do you like my new hair?" I asked him as I touch my new short hairdo. He went closer to me and took my mask, I look up at him and he carefully wears it on me. "Its perfect" I smiled at him while he lends his arms to me. I smiled wider while I looped my hands on his arm then we finally started walking.

"What if Seokmin and Minghao might not recognize me?" I asked as we walks in the hallway and I can already here the murmurs of people downstairs. "Nah they know I'll fetch you in your room so once we get down there and when they see me with you, they'll know its you." He said and I looked at him, despite his black mask I can definitely see his eyes smiling at me. I smiled while we finally arrives in the stairs and that made me stopped from walking.

Sea of people wearing masks are downstairs, some of them looked up when they saw us on the stairs. I grabbed Mingyu's arms tightly and he looked at me. "Hey look at me." He said when he saw me freezing in our spot.

I look at him and his eyes looks so earnest. "Hey you look great okay? You got nothing to be scared of." He comforted me with his ever soothing voice. I breathed deeply before nodding to him. He held my hands that are in his arms then we started walking downstairs.

*****

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Mingyu and Alex finally arrived downstairs, they went to some of Mingyu's brothers while they waited for the birthday celebrants to come out. One guy bowed at Alex, since they're wearing a mask, Alex can't decipher who it was. "Hi I'm Wonwoo" He introduced himself and Alex was startled on how nice Wonwoo's voice are. They shake hands while Alex bows at him too. "I'm Alex." she said shyly. Wonwoo smiled at her. "Yeah I know." He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world, then he leans in closer to her.

"You look stunning by the way." He whispered. Mingyu rolled his eyes while groaning while Alex just flush furiously at what he said. "First time meeting her and you're already making a move to her huh?" Someone said next to Wonwoo. Alex looked at that person and saw that it was probably Soonyoung. His squishy cheeks are just so visible behind his mask. He winks at Alex again while every one turned quiet.

Finally, the two princes arrived looking dashing as ever. Seokmin is wearing a white suit with a hint of gold on its lining and buttons. Vernon on the other side is wearing a golden colored suit with a hint of white on the lining and buttons. They stand up in the middle as King Han and Queen Lee enters.

Every one bows down to them, and as if on cue the visitors all stand up straight and looked at the royal couple. Seokmin's mother hugged him while King Han hugged Vernon. After that Seokmin's mother kissed the both of them on the cheeks while a waiter walks towards them.

The waiter gave the king and queen a glasses of champagne while the two gets a glasses of orange juice and Alex thought it was the cutest thing ever. The waiters near them also offered them a glasses of champagne. Alex took it while the king raised his glass.

"A toast for my wonderful sons who turned 21 and 20 today." His voice even from afar sounds intimidating. He raised his glass as he look at his sons.

"May the two of you lead your kingdom with pride and wisdom. Happy birthday Seokmin and Vernon." The visitors also raised their glasses. "Happy birthday Prince Seokmin and Prince Vernon" All of the people in the party said in unison. Mingyu and Alex clunked their glasses before drinking the champagne. Once they're done, the waiters took their glasses and a slow song started playing all throughout this place.

The king and queen started their first dance while the birthday celebrants looked for their partners to dance with. Alex and Mingyu was about to seat on the table with Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Minghao but Alex saw that Seokmin is approaching them. Mingyu smiled while he leans on Alex.

"Go on, just look for us after" Mingyu whispered to her. Alex nodded to him while Seokmin finally arrives at their place. Smiling that ever bright smile of his to Alex. He bows down at her, Alex did the same to him. He lends his hand to her and Alex gladly took it.

They went in the middle and saw that Vernon also found his partner. Seokmin stands in front of her and Alex smiled at him. He carefully puts his hands on his partner's waist while Alex placed her hands on his shoulder. They slowly sway on the melody of this song. They laugh at how awkward this is. After a while, some of the people finally started dancing too.

That loosened up their nerves a bit and Alex leaned in closer to Seokmin. "Happy Birthday Seokmin." Seokmin smiled while he looks at her. "Thank you" He said as they keep on dancing. "I'm sorry I don't have any gifts for you and I'm sorry I cut my hair on your birthday." She apologized. He laughs at what she said while he grabbed her waist tightly and pulled her closer to him.

"Its fine you look great on it." His heart started pounding on how close Alex was to him. He thought that the lighter brown shade of her hair perfectly matches her beautiful hazelnut eyes. Alex smiled while she leans in on Seokmin's chest. She closed her eyes trusting seokmin's dancing skills. She don't know but she always felt so comfortable around Seokmin.

Seokmin was startled at what she did and he hopes that she can't hear how his heart is pounding so much because of her. "I'll promise I'll buy you a gift when we came back in Aster." He smiled while he rested his head on top of Alex's head as they continued dancing like they are the only people here.

"It's alright Alex. I'm already happy that you are here." He reassured her. Nobody knows this but, the moment Seokmin saw Alex on their first day of school, he's already head over heels to her. No one knows but, whenever they eat together in the cafeteria, he always takes secret glances on Alex and whenever Alex smiled he felt that his whole day are complete because of it. No one knows that Seokmin likes Alex a lot.

Alex stand up straight and looks at her partner. "Hmm how about I take you around in Everland next saturday?" She suggested. Seokmin laughs at what she said. "You are going to take me around in Everland? Maybe it should be the other way round?" He raised his eyebrow but deep down he loves that thought. Just the two of them in Everland, having the best time of their lives.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I know it sounds ridiculous because you handle that place but how about you tour me around Everland, and its my treat?" Seokmin grinned widely at her. "Sounds like a plan" Alex smiled while she leans in again on Seokmin's chest while they continued swaying their bodies on the rhythm of this beautiful song.

Mingyu looks at his brother and Alex dancing in the middle of the dance floor, and even though he felt a pang on his chest while looking at them, he pretended that he was happy because he doesn't want to ruin the birthday of his precious brothers.

He was about to stand up so he can dance with Alex when he saw Seungcheol already approaching them. He clenches his fist while he quickly snatches a glass of champagne on the waiter near them. "Someone looks jealous." Soonyoung teased him.

"Shut up." He said as he quickly drink the entire glass of champagne. He continues watching them to wait for his turn.

Seokmin and Alex keeps on dancing when someone tapped Seokmin's shoulder. They break away from each other. Seokmin turns around and saw that it was his eldest brother Seungcheol. "Can I have a dance with our lovely guest?" Seungcheol asked. They both laughed while Seokmin lends Alex's hands on his brother. "Of course." He said then he looks at Alex. "See you later." Alex nods at him and she looks now to her new partner.

"Can I have this dance?" Seungcheol asked her. "Well of course you can Prince Cheol." Seungcheol smiled while he drapes his hands on Alex's waist while she did the same on his nape.

They dance as Seungcheol softly touches Alex's hair. She smiled while she looks at Seungcheol. "You liked it?" She asked him. He smiled at her while he gently bring back his hand on her waist. "Yeah you look great in it." Seungcheol complimented her then they both chuckled.

They keep on dancing while Seungcheol looked at her, like he have something to say. Alex just looked at him, not pressuring him on whatever he's about to say. After a while Seungcheol breathed deeply and finally started talking.

"Alex I'm sorry." He softly says. Alex is utterly confused on why is he apologizing to her. Her eyebrows creased while she looks at him. "Why are you saying sorry?" Seungcheol sighed while he plays with the hem of Alex's gown. "Well after what happened to us in your cafe. And Mingyu is your friend so I know you'll side with him and yeah you probably already know how much he hates me and" he continued as he keeps on babbling.

Alex smiled while she puts her index finger on Seungcheol's lips. He stopped talking while he looks at her. "Cheol I'm not mad at you." She assures him and that made Seungcheol sigh in relief. He smiled while he pulls her closer to him.

"You're not?" Alex smiled while Seungcheol slowly twirls her around. "You're my friend too and I'm not going to take someone's side unless I've heard your point of view too." She explained. Seungcheol smiled and he was happy that she was willing to understand him.

"I don't know when it actually started" He begin explaining and Alex just looks at him and listened to what he says.

"But he's always been that person you know?"

"When he knows something was wrong he will keep on fighting for it no matter how much it cost him." the song already ended but they continued dancing. After a few seconds a new song started playing as Seungcheol continued telling his side of the story.

"Even though Mingyu is the 9th son, he's always been have this eldest attitude. Some of our brothers always comes to him whenever they have a problem and he's always the one who one consults this to our father and.." he said stopping his story but before he can continue I already know the outcome of this.

"He's always the one who were punished but that didn't stopped him. That only made him stronger. He keeps on fighting for the sake of his brother's happiness even though he's the one who is suffering." He added. Alex throat tightens as she tried to suppress her tears. Mingyu's always been so selfless and that made her admire her friend even more.

They keep on dancing pretending what they are talking about are normal but they both know that its far from normal. Seungcheol breathed deeply as he continues talking.

"And that made him hate me. He asked me why I never take their side. Why I never defended them." 

"What he did not know is that I'm doing every thing of this. That I keep on being our father's puppet so that he'll stop messing with them."

"That if I did what he asked me to, he will stop messing with them but some of them thought that I was being like this to favor our father. That he was kind to me because I was his favorite." He said his voice are getting shakier as he continue his story.

"But none of them knew that I was doing all this to distract him from seeing our flaws. I was doing all these so that they can live at least a normal life once in awhile." He continued as his emotions are on verge of flowing.

"Did they think I want any of these? Do they think I want to be a king?"

"I never want any of these but do I have a fucking choice?"

"No. I don't want to live like these Alex but I don't have any choice." He said on verge of crying. Alex too are also getting teary. She softly held Seungcheol's cheeks while she pulled him in and hugged him. Seungcheol hugged her so tight while he forced himself not to cry.

Alex realize that all of them never wanted any of these, but they don't have a choice. They didn't choose these, their fate does. And she is proud that they are facing all these obligations while she is here being a coward because she does not want to face her own destiny.

They remained on that position as Alex tried calming him down. "Cheol I think you'll do great as a king. If it gets tough always remember that we're here for you okay?" he stand up straight and she can see the sadness and the loneliness he felt for a very long time.

Seungcheol weakly nodded at her while he rested again his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex just softly ruffles Seungcheol's hair as they continued dancing. But before they can actually started dancing, someone tapped on Seungcheol's shoulder. He stand up straight and turn around.

It was Minghao. He smiled at them. "I think you're taking too long on our very own princess." He announced. They laughed while Seungcheol looks at her. Alex nods understanding his feelings. He held her hands tightly before passing it to Minghao. "Thank you." Seungcheol mouthed to Alex as he bowed at Minghao before he leaves.

Minghao bowed at Alex and she put on a smile on her face while she bows down at him. He stands up while they finally started dancing. "You guys really won't let me rest aren't you." He chuckled while he twirls her around. He held Alex's waist tightly then they continued swaying their bodies.

He leans in closer to her. "Nah I'm just here because I want to annoy the hell out of Mingyu." He whispered. Alex peeked in on their table and saw Mingyu drinking something she can't see. She looks back at Minghao, her eyes looked confused. "He's been sulking there because he haven't got the chance to dance with you." she laughs at what he said.

"Nothing will change if he keeps on sulking on that corner" Minghao looked at Mingyu and saw how annoyed he was. He smiled while he looks back at Alex. "You're absolutely right on that one." Minghao agrees with her.

They keep on dancing in comfortable silence. When the song was about to end, Minghao hugged her while they dance on that way. "Don't miss my birthday." They let go of the hug while Alex fixes his hair. "I would never." They smiled at each other while someone tapped on Minghao's shoulder. He turned around and Alex looked behind his shoulder and saw that it was the other birthday celebrant.

Minghao smiled widely while he hugged his brother tightly. "Happy birthday bro." He said happily. Vernon tapped his back before breaking away from their hug. "Thanks man" Vernon is grinning widely right now it's adorable. Minghao lends her hands on Vernon and she was startled on how soft his hands were. "Take good care of our very own princess." Minghao playfully warned him. Vernon smiled at what he said while he looks at Alex. "Don't worry I'm a good person." He promised while bowing at her. She bows back while they finally started dancing.

"So.. I'm finally meeting the Alex in person huh?" He teased and she looked at him her eyebrows rising. "Am I really that popular?" She rides in with the joke then he laughs and Alex thinks Vernon have the cutest set of teeth and it is so adorable when he smiles.

"Yeah you gotta know that you're the only person who stepped in on the comfort zone of those three. We never have real friends between ourselves, that's why when they told us that they have a new friend and it was a girl..." He said clearly emphasizing the word 'girl'

"Every one was surprised and we are curious to see who you are and well I gotta say." He said while eyeing her. "I think you're super fun to be with and I think your stunning looks are just the bonus." He finished and Alex chuckled at what he said. "Now I know why my brothers won't stop talking about you." He added. "Should I be the one flattering you because its your birthday?" She replied then he laughs.

"I'm just telling the truth." Alex smiled while they continued dancing but her feet are already giving up. And Alex thought that she knew she shouldn't have worn high heels today. "Vernon.." She said and he immediately looks at her. "Yep?"

"I don't think I can dance anymore." Alex confessed then he laughs. "You see I've been dancing ever since Seokmin took me as his first dance." She explained then he grinned widely at her. "Okay one more spin then I'll give you back to them." He said as he spins Alex around and gently catches her.

"C'mon lets get you out of the dance floor before somebody snatches you." She laughs while Vernon lends his arms and Alex gladly looped her hands on his arms. "Thank you so much birthday boy." She gratefully said as they finally started walking towards Mingyu's table.

As soon as they finally arrived at their table, Vernon's brother swarmed him and greeted him a happy birthday. He's all smiley before lending back Alex to them. Alex also greeted him one last time before he went back somewhere.

Alex seated next to Mingyu and looks at him. Soonyoung snickered and she looks at him. "Your boy's wasted" He announced to Alex and she looks confused. "Huh?" She asked as she looked back at Mingyu. "He's drunk already and its not even midnight yet." Wonwoo teased him and she looked at Mingyu annoyed.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked as Mingyu keeps on giving her the silent treatment. "He's mad because he haven't danced with you yet." Minghao explained. "Shut up" Mingyu said his words sounds slurred. He was about to get another glass of champagne when Alex stopped him. "Enough" she said sternly. Someone whistled but Alex didn't saw who it was. Knowing that these two are about to start bickering, Mingyu's brothers started standing up.

"I'm gonna find me some beautiful princess" Soonyoung announced out of nowhere as he drink one more glass of champagne before walking away from their table.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom Minghao?" Wonwoo suggested. Minghao smiled while they both stand up. "Absolutely" He said then they finally started walking away.

Alex sighed exasperated while she took off her shoes that's killing her and her feet. "What are you doing?" She suddenly asked because Mingyu's acting weird. He just looked at her while he rested his chin on his palm. "You don't care because you don't care about me." Mingyu keeps on slurring his words and Alex knew this guy is definitely drunk right now.

"What are you talking about?" Alex said, half annoyed and half worried at his friend right now. "You don't want to dance with me? That's fine! Go dance with Seungcheol" He yelled and Alex don't know if she wants to laugh or if she wants to kill her best friend right now.

She sighed while she stands up and lends her hands on Mingyu. "What's that?" Mingyu asked as he looked at her hands. "Can you dance with me?" She said while he looks at her. "But you're tired." Alex just gave him the warmest smile while she took his hands. "I'm not if I'm not going to dance with my shoes. Now c'mon" She pulled Mingyu on the dance floor.

She looks at him and Mingyu immediately pulls her closer to him and hugged her tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder as they sway their bodies together in that position. Alex, who can't reach Mingyu's shoulder just draped her hands on Mingyu's waist.

"I hate you." Mingyu whispered to her. She smiled while they keep on dancing. "I'm sorry I was a bit preoccupied with your brothers." She explained as Mingyu held her tighter like he's afraid that he might lose her if he doesn't feel her body close enough to him.

"You forgot about me." He pouted and Alex started smoothing the crease of Mingyu's suit. "I will never forget about you" She said as she buried her face on Mingyu's chest, glad that nobody can't see her flushed face right now.

"Then why didn't you danced with me?" Mingyu asked, his voice are muffled and although Alex can't see him right now she can feel that he's pouting. She smiled as she carefully caresses Mingyu's back remembering those scars and wounds that we will be forever etched on his beautiful body.

"Because I told you I was a bit preoccupied with your brothers" She said as Mingyu enveloped her in a more tighter hug. Mingyu felt that her body feels so small on his but he never felt more comfortable, never felt more at home by her embraced.

"Then I hate you." Alex just smiled while she hug him tighter too as she can smell how nice his scent was, he smells musky with a hint of caramel probably he's been munching with it before she went back on their table and Alex thought that this is probably one of her favorite scent in the world.

They keep on dancing as long as they can on that position. Once they get tired of it, Mingyu stands up straight and he looked at her. Alex looks back and he knew that there's a new tension going on in between them but Mingyu thought that he doesn't want to rush her and himself. He wants to take things slow and he thought that he's already happy at what they have for now.

He was about to say something to her when someone pushed him so hard he fell out of balance and before him and Alex completely falls, he luckily caught her. They were both stunned at what happened that none of them move.

They are so close at each other. If it weren't for the masks they're wearing, their noses are probably touching each other right now. Alex looked at him her heart started pounding crazily on her chest. Mingyu looks at her and he can only see her eyes, her beautiful hazelnut eyes and her lips that are so close on his lips.

None of them are breathing because they thought that one wrong move and they'll share something that could change their lives forever. "Mingyu" she whispered his name and Mingyu can't completely focus right now as her breath smells like champagne while her lips looks so pink right now.

"Mingyu" she called his name once again but Mingyu is completely frozen right now. They are still in that position when the clock finally strikes midnight and that means the birthday celebrants are about to have their last dance and that means their time is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the answers to your questions are going to be answered in someday.


	5. The story of the 9th prince

**ALEX'S POV**

The clock finally strikes midnight. Mingyu slowly lifts me up, his eyes never break connection with my eyes. We're both speechless right now and none of us know how to break this tension that's raising between us. He looks away and never said anything to me which made me lose my mind even more trying to decipher what's going on between us.

I look away from his beautiful face and focused in front and saw Seokmin and Vernon. Twelve midnight means its already their last dance for tonight. Me and Mingyu are just standing on the dance floor, the awkwardness are slowly creeping to the both of us.

When I can't handle these awkwardness between us, I walked away from him but he immediately held my hand and he intertwined our fingers together. My heart burst and I looked down on our hands and wonder how natural it was for him to held my hands like that. I look up at him and saw that he's still looking in front and I can't see any emotions on his face.

I tried to take away my hands but that made him held my hand more tighter. "You can't leave." He finally said to me. "W-what?" I said my voice sounds weak. He finally let go of my hands and I immediately misses his warm hands on mine.

He finally looks at me and I still can't decipher his emotions right now and I just want to get rid of his mask so I can finally look at his eyes. He sighed while he immediately looks away from me and he puts his hands on his pockets. "You're his last dance" He quietly said to me. Before I can even ask him something, he walks away and I tried to grab his hands but someone tapped my shoulder. I turn around and saw Seokmin offering his hand at me.

Just a few seconds ago I was trying to grab someone's hands while he's here gladly offering his hand to mine. I looked at his hands and swallowed down all of my confused feelings for tonight. I looked at him and gladly took his hands. He held my hand tightly while we went in front for his last dance.

*****

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Alex and Seokmin finally started walking and she can already feel that half of the people here are looking at them. Since its the last dance already, only the two celebrants will dance and that means they'll watch their every move. "I'm really not good with people looking at me." Alex whispered. He stops while he put his other hand on her waist. "And neither do I" Alex smiled while they finally started dancing.

"I can't believe I'm your last dance." she said and his face falls. "You don't like it?" He sounds hurt and Alex vigorously shook her head. "That's not what I mean! I mean I don't think I deserve this special moment with you." She explained. He finally smiled while he pulls her closer to him. "You deserve it. You're special in every way Alex always remember that." And then Alex almost lost it. Her eyes started glistening and her lips started to quiver.

Alex hugged him while she rested her chin on his shoulder. "You're really making me cry right now" she mumbled. He chuckled while he softly caresses her hair. "I'm sorry but that's how you always are for me." She pull away and looked at his face. "Thank you for making me feel special although it is your birthday today."

"You're always special to me though" Seokmin mumbled. "What?" Alex said because she didn't heard what Seokmin said. He smiled his always bright smile and softly plays with the hem of Alex's gown. "Nothing." Seokmin said as he twirls Alex around and the audience started clapping. Their birthday is over.

They bowed at the audience and he held Alex's hands tightly. Alex did the same on him. They stood up and they looked at each other and Seokmin thought that he will treasure these moments with her forever.

*****

**MINGYU'S POV**

I woke up feeling like my head is about to break in two. I hate myself that I drunk so much alcohol last night. I don't even know what time it is right now. I slowly sit up and I feel like my whole world is turning.

I opened my eyes and saw Chan sitting next to me. I almost cursed at him because I got surprised. "You scared me." I croaked as I massaged my temples. I need something to eat right now. "So you finally decided to wake up huh?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What? What time is it?" I asked him as I still feel a little bit disoriented.

"Its almost 1pm in the afternoon right now and I came here to wake you up because I just woke up too and I'm all alone and I don't have anyone to eat with" He quickly said and I looked at him confused. He literally have 11 other brothers to eat with. "What? Where is everybody?" I keep on massaging my temples because my head still freaking hurts.

"Oh they went out hiking with your friend Alex" He said nonchalantly like it's not a big deal and that snapped me out of my hangover. I quickly looked at him. "What?!" I said as he stands up and was about to leave my room when he looks at me first before opening the door of my room.

"The girl is so great they all adores her. Looks like they have a new favorite person other than you huh?" He teased me. I groaned in annoyance while I throw a pillow at him. He laughs while he runs outside while screaming. "Get out! We're eating lunch!" He yelled on the hallway. I plumped down on my bed while I buried my face on my pillows and screamed there.

*****

**ALEX'S POV**

My maids woke me up because they said the princes invited me for breakfast. Although I met almost all of them already I still can't help but to feel nervous to meet them. I went to the bathroom while Lucy gave me a casual blue flower printed knee length dress. I wash my face and I look at the mirror and hates how puffy my eyes looked like right now. I wore the dress they gave me and I went out and they immediately escorted me all the way to their dining hall.

We finally arrived downstairs and they pointed the way to the dining hall. I thanked them while I finally started walking towards it and my heart started pounding harder and harder on every step I take. Once I finally reached the door, I inhaled deeply before knocking.

A guy, probably a palace guard opened the door with a smile on his face. I smile back at him and saw that the 11 princes are already sitting on their long ass table. They all looked at me once they heard the door opened.

I bow at them while I look for a vacant chair. I saw Seokmin smiling at me while a seat next to him is vacant. I walk towards him and I'm sitting between Minghao and Seokmin. "Good morning" Seokmin whispered to me. I smiled while I whisper good morning to him too.

I look around and saw that Mingyu and their youngest Chan isn't here, I realizes too that probably thy're sitting according to their order so probably the seat I'm sitting was originally his. "He's not here." Soonyoung said who's in front of me right now. "I'm not looking for him." I told him then he smiled a teasing smile at me.

"That's his seat." Wonwoo added as he pointed at my seat. "I just figure that out" I said then he smiled at me. Seungcheol who's in the very front waved his hands at me. "Good morning to our lovely guest." I smiled shyly at him while I greeted him good morning too and after a few seconds the maids finally served our breakfast for today.

As they were arranging our meals, one of Mingyu's brother who's sitting in the opposite side of us looked at me. "I think we haven't seen each other yet until now. I'm Junhui by the way." He introduced himself while offering his hands at me. "Alex" I said then we shake hands.

"I'm Jihoon. Nice meeting you as well." Jihoon added who's sitting next to Wonwoo offered his hands to me, I gladly took it and smiled at him. Joshua, who's sitting next to Junhui looked at me also. "Are you the famous Alex?" He exclaimed then I laugh at what he said. "Yeah that's me" he smiled at me while he also offered his hand to me. "I'm Joshua. Welcome to our family" I looked at him confused. "Welcome to our family?" I asked him as we finally began to eat.

Our first dish was a tomato soup. "I think we'll meet frequently after this. I'm Seungkwan by the way" Seungkwan answered for him and as I always predicted, he is such a sunshine after all. I smiled while I finally started eating. "Where's King Han and Queen Lee?" I asked no one in particular. "Are you looking for our parents or are you looking for our brother who's not here right now?" Vernon teased me and I roll my eyes at him then they laugh.

"They already went back in Snowdrop first thing in the morning. You know King and Queen duties." Seokmin explained next to me. I nod at him while a new dish are served in front of us. They served us pancakes while a variety of fruits are placed in front of us.

"And as for our brother Mingyu, he is still experiencing a hangover that's why he is still sleeping." Soonyoung told me while his mouth is full of pancakes. "What about chan?" I said trying to change the topic while I tried tasting the pancake and realize that this is one of the softest and fluffiest pancake I've ever tasted. "He's always a heavy sleeper so we always let him skip breakfast." Minghao answered. I nod while I continued eating.

We were still eating and they keep on telling me some stories of them. Like they told me that Seokmin was afraid of skiing so they frequently goes skiing. Minghao and Mingyu is into fashion these days. Soonyoung, Junhui, Chan and Minghao loves dancing so if they have a time they always go to some of the famous dance school to learn dancing of course.

Jihoon and Seungcheol are into writing songs which is kind of cool to be honest. Seokmin, Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Wonwoo are into music. Junhui also learns how to play the piano, Jihoon also learns how to play the piano and drums while Mingyu is learning the guitar. They also told me that Mingyu loves drawing and I finally found one flaw on that person and that is Mingyu is one hell of a clumsy guy.

We finally finished eating but their story are still endless. Every one of them have a lot to share and I'm so happy because you can literally never get bored around these guys. "Hey we're hiking a mountain after this by the way, do you want to come?" Seungcheol asked me as the maids finally started cleaning our table.

I looked at every one of them and they're all waiting for my answer. I smiled while I look back at Seungcheol. "Well I don't think I don't have anything to do so yeah okay I'm in." I agreed. They all hollered while we finally stood up. "Okay great meet us in the hallway downstairs." Seungcheol told me. "Hallway. Downstairs. Got it." I repeated then we walked out and went to our separate rooms.

Once I went back on my room here, my maids told me to open my backpack. I was confused because I never remember bringing a backpack with me and then I realized Mingyu brought one for me.

I opened it and it was full of clothes that are appropriate for hiking. I smiled and shake my head at the same time. This guy knew we were hiking but he's not here to hike with us because he's drunk. I sighed while I changed my clothes.

Once I finished changing my clothes I quickly went towards their hallway downstairs and saw that a few of them are already here. Seokmin and Minghao waved their hands at me and I quickly walks towards them.

"You guys really prepared all these huh?" I said once I reached their place, they immediately smiled at what I said. "Yeah we told Mingyu that we were hiking after our birthday so he probably raid your closet." Seokmin said. I smiled while I shook my head. "I don't have these clothes though so he probably bought it." I looked down at the clothes I'm wearing once again.

"Typical Mingyu." Someone mumbled, I looked back and saw that it was Soonyoung. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. He smiled while he squished my cheeks. "It's okay if you don't know, you'll probably know it soonest" He said that while he's pouting and he's still squishing my cheeks. Annoyed I took off his hands at me.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Seokmin asked and Soonyoung stopped smiling and he's utterly shook right now. "Wait you guys don't know too?" He still looks so horrified right now. "What did they not know?" A new voice joined in on our conversation. I look back and saw that it was Seungcheol and Jeonghan lagging behind him. Once Jeonghan saw me looking, he quickly smiled at me. I smile back at him.

"You guys don't know while you two are the one who's with Mingyu every day?" Soonyoung said and he is still in disbelief right now. I look at him because I'm so confused right now. Seungcheol's mouth formed an 'o' like he finally knew what Soonyoung was talking about. I looked at Seokmin and Minghao and they both looked so confused right now also.

Seungcheol whispered something to Soonyoung and after a while Soonyoung smiled again and he looks so excited right now. "Yah Seokmin you too?" Soonyoung suddenly asked him. Seokmin looks confused for a second then after a while his eyes widened and he really turned super red right now. The three of them laughs at his reaction while I'm still here utterly confused on what's happening right now.

"How did you know?" Seokmin said to Seungcheol and they laughed again. "Yah you're too obvious you stupid." Minghao suddenly butts in and Seokmin's eyes grew wider as their laughter grew louder. "You know too?!" he exclaimed. "'Yah you should've told me! I should've teased you instead of him." Soonyoung said and Seokmin immediately covered Soonyoung's mouth.

"Yah shut up" Seokmin hushes him and they keep on laughing. "What's happening?" Someone whispered next to me and I almost jumped out of surprised. I looked at this person and saw that it was Vernon. "I don't know actually" I told him as another person stands next to him. "What are they doing?" Seungkwan asked us. Me and Vernon just shrugged our shoulders while we just looked at them teasing Seokmin to something we don't know.

Once we're finally complete, minus Mingyu and Chan, we divided into two since we can't fit in on one car. And now I'm in the car with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Minghao and Seokmin.

We're finally on the road and I'm currently looking outside and I still can't believe how beautiful this place was. The ocean are so blue and the trees and the sun are greeting me brightly. I also saw those rock statues that are famous in this place. I was still looking at them when someone rested his head on my shoulder, I turn around and saw that it was Seungcheol.

"What are you thinking?" He quietly asked me. "Nothing. I just can't believe that this paradise exist." 

"Thanks" Jeonghan immediately joined in our conversation and I smiled at what he said. I remember he's the one who's ruling this place. "Did you guys got to ever picked the kingdom you'll got to rule?" I asked them. Seungcheol sit up and looked at me.

"We three the eldest, didn't got to choose but them" He said while pointing to Minghao, Seokmin, and Soonyoung. "Can choose." He added.

"They can choose what kingdom they want. If they want the kingdom near me, or near Joshua." He continued and I smiled a sad smile towards Jeonghan. His kingdom are apart to their kingdoms. "And Minghao and Seokmin have a special case on their kingdoms." I looked at them both confused.

"I'm originally the 8th son but Minghao have this deep affection to the number 8 so we switch places." He explained to me, and I looked at them amazed at all these new information I'm learning. I smiled at them and I looked at Jeonghan. Remembering that he's ruling a kingdom that is apart from his brothers. So I asked him a question that's been bugging me for the whole time.

"Are you having fun here in your kingdom?" I asked him carefully. He looks at me and he looks genuinely shocked by my question. We all looked at him and he looks down on the floor. "This place is great really. It feels like I'm living in a paradise you know?" He quietly said as he's finally looking up at us, we nod at him while we intently listens to what he says.

"But sometimes.." he paused while fidgeting with his fingers. "I tend to feel so lonely here." He finally confessed.

"I feel so isolated. My brothers can visit each other whenever they want but to me it's a special case. They always need to arrange their schedules so they can visit me." He added quietly. Seungcheol sighed while he puts his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Jeonghan-ah we barely visits each other either. And I know every one can agree that we have a lot of fun whenever we visit here." Seungcheol said and they all nodded at agreement at what he said.

"You stick us together you know that? Look at us, we're going back in the mountain we always goes too and every one agrees to that and you know why?"

"Because we love it here and we feel like we're actual siblings when we're here so I hope you throw that feeling away" He comforted him and he hugs Jeonghan. Seokmin, Minghao and Soonyoung who are in the back part taps Jeonghan's shoulder for encouragement. He looks back while he smiled and hold each of their hands.

"Thank you so much guys." He earnestly said and then he looks at me and he held my hand. "And thank you for asking me. I've been dying to let it all out" I smiled and held his hand tightly. "Make sure you visit me often too." He added. I laugh and looked at him. "I will." I promised to him.

After that fun ride we finally arrives at the mountain they always goes too. I goes out and the cold breeze immediately welcomes me. I hug myself tight while each one of them finally went out of the car too.

"Okay so we'll play a game for the safety of our hiking." Soonyoung said trying to sound like a charismatic leader right now. I looked at him. "What game?" I asked him. "Yeah what game?" Seokmin added next to me and he also looks curious right now. Soonyoung smiled while he keep on pacing back and forth like he's our leader or something.

"It's called hold your partner's hands while hiking game" He announced. We all looked at him dumbfounded while Seungcheol tries to suppressed his laugh.

"For our newbie hiker here. That mountain can get a bit challenging for you so I suggest that we should hike it by twos. In case something happened to you." He explained

"So you Alex will be partnered with Seokmin. Seungcheol you'll be partner with Jeonghan and I'm going to be partnered with Minghao" He added.

"The rule is simple. You will just hold your partner's hands while hiking and when you feel that you want to rest you can tug on his hand so you both can rest for a bit before hiking again. How's that?" Soonyoung asked for our opinion.

"Is it necessary to hold my partner's hands?" Jeonghan asked.

"Yes it is!" Seungcheol and Soonyoung both exclaimed at the same time. I sighed while I looked at Seokmin and he's looking faraway, I smiled while I slip my hands on his and held his hands. He looked at our hands and looks away again and I think I saw him blushed.

"Ooh taking the initiative, that's good newbie." Soonyoung praised me. I smiled while Jeonghan groaned and held Seungcheol's hands too. "We'll be going first! Let's meet at the top!" Seungcheol announced to us. We all said okay to him and waved at them. Then they finally started walking. We can see them still bickering on their way up. I laugh while I look at Soonyoung.

"How about you guys?" I asked them. "Go on first we'll wait for the others." Soonyoung motioned us to go. I nod at him and I looked back at Seokmin. "Let's go?" I asked him. And he looks flustered right now. "O-oh okay" He stammers then we finally started walking too.

We're finally walking in this mountain. And to be honest this is a lot easier to hike since they paved a stairs like trail in this mountain. I'm looking around and thought that this place must be a tourist attraction because a lot of people are here right now.

We continue our hike in silence and we're not even in the half part of this mountain but my feet are already killing me. They're still hurting from all the dancing I did last night and I still wonder why I used a high heel shoes when I'm not comfortable with it.

I gripped Seokmin's hand and felt that it was a bit sweaty. I smiled while I look at him. "Your hands are sweaty" I told him. He smiled sheepishly while he scratches the back of his head. "I'm nervous" He mumbles. I chuckled while I softly pushes him sideways.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked him. He smiled while he looks far away. "I'm nervous because I'm holding your hands." I laugh in disbelief, he laughs too with me. "What are you talking about? We held hands last night." 

"It's not every day I got to hold a girl's hands okay? And last night was different. That's not me. That's my alter ego." I laugh some more at what he's saying. I took my handkerchief on my pocket and wiped his hands. He laughs while he looked at me. "Ah you don't have to." He said still grinning widely his eyes were almost gone.

I smiled while I gave him my handkerchief. "I think you need it more than I do." He smiled while he gave it back to me. "You'll need it more. This mountain gets more steeper at the top." He warns me. I smiled too while I put it back on my pocket then we continued walking.

"So.." I said as I tried my best to hide from him that I'm panting real hard right now when in reality I feel like dying. He's right, this is a lot harder than I thought. "You sing huh?" I added. He looks at me and smiles. "Yeah. I love it. I feel like I express myself more in singing." I tug his hands tighter and he looks at me. "Can we rest for a bit?" He laughs while we sit down on the stairs.

I took my water bottle in my bag and drank it like I haven't drank a water for a million years. Seokmin drank some water too while I took my handkerchief earlier and wipes my sweat in my face. "Can you sing for me?" I asked him and he almost choked on the water he's drinking. "What?" He said, surprised at my sudden request for him.

"Sing for me." I repeated while I placed my elbows on my thighs while I rested my chin on my palms and I just keep on looking at him. He stares at me for so long, after a while he looks away, breathed deeply, and finally started singing.

_"Just like the sky is high and the wind is cold_  
Like the ocean is wide and blue  
I'm afraid that  
I'll take you for granted  
I think that's why I'm being like this  
I'm nervous about that  
What if I lose you?  
I hope you don't feel the same  
I can smile because we're together  
I can cry because it's you  
So what can't I do?  
Don't say it's the end  
Forever  
Because I'll stay by your side" 

_**(Smile flower - Seventeen)** _

He sang the last few lines while looking at me and I swear my heart is bursting with so much feelings right now. He sang it beautifully I felt like an angel was serenading me. He stops singing and he just looks at me and I just keep on looking at him either. I just keep on gaping at him still in awe at his beautiful voice.

"How was it?" He asked me shyly. I looked at him and was about to speak when I realize I'm gaping at him. Embarrassed, I closed my mouth and I looked at him. "Seriously seokmin that was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my whole life." I said. He grinned while he looks away blushing.

"What's the title of that song?" I asked him. "Smile Flower. Jihoon wrote it." I probably looked so stupid right now because I keep on gaping at him but I can't help it. These guys have pure talent in music. "That was beautiful and you sang it beautifully too." he stands up while he lends his hands to me.

"Okay stop praising me I might turn into an arrogant guy." I smiled while I took his hands then we continued hiking.

While we're hiking Seokmin told me that he started singing ever since he was a kid. His father never supported him on his passion that's why he kept it hidden for a few years until he finds out that his brothers also share the same passion as him.

They all kept it secret. They attended singing and dancing lessons without their father knowing. They learned how to play instruments and stuffs. And he told me that Jihoon have a secret room in his place where he can produce songs and records songs too. They recorded a bunch of songs already and they're planning to release it anonymously with a group named Seventeen.

We were still talking about their dreams when we finally reached the top. I see Seungcheol and Jeonghan enjoying the beauty of nature on top of this beautiful mountain. We called them and they looked at us while they keep on waving enthusiastically at us. I smiled while we went towards them.

"How was it?" Seungcheol immediately asked me as soon as we're near them. "It's bearable." I told him. He smiled while he wipes the sweat on my forehead using the sleeves of his jacket. "Few more hiking here then you'll get use to it." I smiled and nod at him at the same time.

"Why don't you guys rest for a bit, we'll wait for the rest of our brothers here before we do the usual here." Jeonghan said. I nod while me and Seokmin sits at a boulder of rock. I drink some water again and after that I took off my shoes because I've been feeling there is something wrong with them.

I took them off and realized both of my foot socks slipped and now the heels of my feet are bleeding because of blisters. Seokmin's eyes widened while he immediately crouch down and took my feet. "What happened?" Seungcheol asked me and he looks concerned too.

"Blisters" I quietly said like I'm embarrassed I got them, well maybe I am. I was too confident earlier that this mountain is easy to hike at but guess I was wrong.

Seungcheol immediately grabbed his backpack and he's currently looking for something. Seokmin looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me your feet are hurting?" He asked me, his voice sounds so soft right now. "I thought it was nothing. I'm sorry" I apologize to him. Before Seokmin can say anything, Seungcheol took my feet and I saw that he's holding a dressing bandages.

"Good thing I brought these." He said while he's applying it on my wound. "But we can't clean your wounds yet until we went back in Jeonghan's place" He's putting it carefully on my feet while I try hard not to whimper right now because it hurts as hell. "It's alright."

"You can't walk now with your shoes because it'll make more damage on your feet." He said while looking at me. He finally finished putting the dressing on my feet and he stands up. I look up to see him. "Is it alright if we piggyback you all the way down later?" He asked me. And I looked at him, too burdened at what he said.

"No it's okay I can manag-" I said but Seokmin cuts me off. "It's fine really Alex. And don't be sorry." He said while smiling at me. I smile back surrendering at them, well what can I do? I know they won't change their minds.

We waited for the rest of them to arrive here on the top. And after a few minutes, they finally arrives and they all asked me if I'm fine, I keep on insisting that I'm fine. When I finally convinced them, we all sat in circle and they finally do what they usually do here in the top.

Seungcheol explained to me earlier in the car that they gather here to discuss things about their lives. And I honestly felt like an outsider but he told me not to worry because he said I'm part of them now.

"So who would like to go first?" Seungcheol asked no one in particular. Jeonghan raised his hands and he also confessed to his other brothers what he told us in the car earlier. His other brothers listened and consoled him and I look at Jeonghan and it feels like all of his worries are finally lifted on his shoulder.

"How about you Seokmin? What's happening in Marigold?" Seungcheol asked his brother. "Father is asking me again to build another attraction in Everland and Minghao and Mingyu are helping me to brainstorm some ideas." Seokmin told us.

"You know Seokmin sometimes you should do it alone. You always feel like your ideas suck but honestly they're one of the best and amazing ideas I've ever heard." Jihoon adviced him and every one nods in agreement.

"Look at Lost Valley. It turn out great and every one's loving it so far." Joshua added.

"You just need to follow your own intuition okay? Don't degrade yourself because we know you can do so much better Seokmin." Seungcheol continued. Seokmin smiled while he looks at every one of us. "Thanks guys." He said shyly.

We all smiled at him then suddenly Vernon looks at me. "How about you Alex?" He asked me. Once he said that, all eyes landed on me and I gulped at the sudden attention. "Huh?" My voice suddenly sounds so weak. "Can you share something with us? We barely knew anything about you." Seungkwan added.

I looked at every one of them and they're all waiting for me to speak. "Where's your family?" Junhui asked me. "You're from Snowdrop right?" Wonwoo chimes in. I was still looking at them when I saw Seungcheol nodding at me.

"I think you need to tell them the truth" He said and they all looked at Seungcheol and they all looked so confused right now. "What truth?" Seokmin asked. "C'mon you can trust them. I'm sure they won't tell it to any one else." Seungcheol added. I nodded at him and I breathed deeply before talking.

"Well.. First of all I'm not from Snowdrop I'm from Diamond Edge." I finally confessed then they all gaped at me. "Diamond Edge? You mean that far away land?" Soonyoung asked me his eyes are full of curiosity. I nod at him. "Then how come you're here?" Minghao carefully asked me.

I looked down and trying to muster my courage. I fidget with my hands and I finally looked at them. "Well let's just say I'm the Princess of that land and I ran away because they're trying to marry me to some prince that I never even met." I quietly said. They all went silent, and after it finally process to their minds they all spoke at the same time. Too curious at my real identity.

When Seungcheol finally calmed them down, they looked back at me again. "So you're that Princess Alexa that they've been finding all over the world?" Vernon said and I almost gasped. They've been finding me all over the world. It's gotten worse than I thought.

"Yep that's me. I'm supposed to be their next queen there but as I told you guys, they were trying to send me to a prince I didn't know and I don't want that so I ran away as far as I can and fortunately they haven't found me yet." I explained.

"Wow, no wonder your name rings a bell and you look familiar too." Junhui added. I smiled at him. "And no wonder I keep on feeling that you feel special too." Wonwoo said then they all says yeah in agreement.

"Wait do Mingyu knows all this?" Jeonghan asked me. "No, and I want it to keep it a secret to him as well." 

"Pfft. We won't tell a soul to him it's our secret now. Imagine being this powerful." Soonyoung said and we all laugh.

"I think I danced with your sister last night though" Vernon said while trying to remember what happened last night.

"Ooh you have a sister?" Soonyoung suddenly looks too eager. His ears perked up. I rolled my eyes at him. "Younger sister. She and Chan have the same age. And also that's why I cut my hair yesterday, in case they might saw me last night." I explained to them.

"What happened if they found you?" Seokmin quietly said. Its his first time speaking after I told them I was a princess. "I don't know actually. They might do something I don't like and you guys won't probably see me ever again." I mumbled and he looks at me intently.

"That won't do." Minghao said and I looked at him. "We'll do our best to keep you safe, as long as you're here in Caratland." Jeonghan reassures me. I looked at every one of them and they all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I said sincerely. "And you're one of us now from now on." Seungcheol added.

"Yeah you've got a 13 brothers from now on and we'll do our best to protect you." Joshua said. I smiled at them while I'm trying my best not to cry in front of them. I'm so thankful that I met them. Maybe running away is a good thing after all.

"Hey I think it's only 11 not 13." Soonyoung said correcting Joshua. Some of us who didn't understand what he said looked at him confused while some of them started laughing and playfully pushes him.

After we share stories for like a hundred hours already, we finally decided to go back on Jeonghan's place because we're leaving this paradise later which kinds of makes me sad. I've been loving the vibe here so far and to think that I'm finally leaving this place kinds of put my mood down.

I stood up and Seungcheol stood in front of me. "Hop on" He said while motioning me to climb on his back. I smiled while Seokmin took my bag. I slowly climbs on his back and he carries me like I weight nothing. "I'm really sorry cheol." I apologizes once again. Before Seungcheol can say anything back to me, Soonyoung started teasing me again.

"So our princess can't even walk right now eh?" I rolled my eyes even though he won't see it. "Shut up Soonyoung" 

"Hey Alex do you have other nickname other than Alex?" Vernon asked me.

"Well my friends calls me AJ." 

"AJ great, another thing Mingyu doesn't know." Vernon said and I laugh at what he said. "You ready AJ?" Seungcheol asked me. I smiled while I look back and saw Seokmin looking at us. I smiled at him while I reached my hands to him. He looks at it and he looks back at me. He smiled while he held my hand tightly. "Yeah I'm ready." I announced, and with that Seungcheol finally started walking.

We're I think in the middle part of the mountain but Seungcheol doesn't show any signs that he's tired or anything. "Are you a cyborg or what?" I asked him. "What?" Seungcheol said. "Aren't you tired?" I pouted as my conscience slowly creeps on me.

"I'm fine really." He told me. I sighed while I rest my head on his back. But after a few minutes Seokmin started lagging. I asked Seungcheol to stop "Wait Seokmin must be tired." I told him and he looks at Seokmin. After a few seconds, he finally started talking.

"Actually I'm tired. Hey Seokmin do you want to switch places with me?" Seungcheol asked him as he slowly puts me down. "Huh?" Seokmin absentmindedly said. Seungcheol just smiled at me while he took the bags that Seokmin was carrying. "What no I-" Seokmin said but Seungcheol interrupted him.

"See you later!" He yelled as he walks down without even looking back at us. I stare at him then I look back at Seokmin. "I really can walk now." I told him. "Do you think I'll really let you walk in that state? Not a chance princess, now hop in." I smiled while I climb on his back.

He started walking while I rested my head on his back. "Stop calling me princess." I said while pouting even though he can't see me. "Yeah just stay as the same Alex that I know." He said quietly but I can hear his voice vibrating all over his back. I smiled while I close my eyes. "Yeah I love Alex more than Alexa." 

"Yeah me too."

After a few minutes we finally arrive on the foot of this mountain. I look over Seokmin's shoulder and saw them waiting for us. Once they saw us they started waving at us. I smiled widely while I wave back to them.

They immediately opens the car of the door once we arrived on their place. Seokmin slowly walks inside while Soonyoung puts his hands on my head in case I bump on the roof of the car. I finally sit down while Seokmin sat next to me. Once we're all settled in, the rest who's riding the other car waved at us. "Be safe guys" Seungcheol reminded the other boys. "You too" Joshua added as they finally closed the door. Once the rest of the princes finally went on the car, we finally started moving.

******

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

The 11 princes and Alex finally arrives at Jeonghan's place. The two cars parked in front of his place and they all go out of the car. Seungcheol waited for Alex who is injured right now. He smiled at her while he turn around and motioned Alex to climb on his back. Alex did it still feeling guilty at how they're treating her wounds like it's a big deal.

"I'm really sorry cheol" She apologizes for the nth time today. Seungcheol smiled while they finally started walking. "It's fine really AJ" Alex smiled at the old nickname she never knew she'll hear again after she left their kingdom.

She doesn't even know why she told them her nickname was AJ when she barely even heard that nickname before.

The royal guards opened the door once the princes arrives on the doorway. One guard asked Seungcheol that he can carry Alex but Seungcheol insisted. Once they opened the door, they saw Mingyu standing there and they can't decipher whether he's mad or not.

But once Mingyu saw Seungcheol carrying Alex, all of his anger subsides and it was replaced instead of intense concern towards his classmate. He walks towards them, his eyes never leaving Seungcheol and Alex.

"What happened to her?" He immediately asked as he walks closer to them. "Blisters. I'm taking her to the medical wing." Seungcheol replied and as he was about to walk Mingyu grabs his arms which made him stop.

"I'll take her from here." Mingyu told him. "But I'll-" Seungcheol started but Mingyu cuts him off. "I'll talk to her first." He said his stare never left her face. Seungcheol sighed while he reluctantly brings down Alex. "Fine. Just take her to the medical wing after." Seungcheol reminded him. Mingyu nods at him while Alex just looks at him.

"Let's go" Mingyu said. Before Alex can climb on his back, his other brothers finally went inside. "Oh you're finally awake bro" Vernon said to Mingyu. "I hope you had fun AJ! Let's keep in touch okay?" Soonyoung exclaimed happily. Earlier they got Alex's number and they added her on their groupchat.

Alex smiled while he nods at him. After that she looks back at Mingyu and saw him looking at her. "It's not even a whole day since you hang out with them but they already have a new nickname for you." Mingyu scowled at her.

"How did you even got the nickname AJ?" he added. Alex sighed. "It's none of your business." Mingyu rolled his eyes while he crouch down so Alex can easily climbs on his back. "I can walk now really." Mingyu sighed exasperated.

"Just climb on my back Alex" Mingyu said firmly. Alex instantly knew that Mingyu is mad so she do what he says. She slowly climbs on his back and she felt that she's in an amusement ride or something. Mingyu is so tall and she can literally feel that she's levitating or something.

Mingyu finally started walking. "I'm sorry" Alex mumbled as they reached the hallway. "Why are you saying sorry?" He asked her. "I don't know, you look mad that's why I'm saying sorry" Alex quietly said. Mingyu smiled but he tried to have a stoic expression. They finally arrives on the stairs and Mingyu just kept on walking.

They turned on the east wing and Alex looks confused because her room is on the other side of this wing. "My room is that way." Alex said while Mingyu just continued walking. "Your maids already brought your belongings in my room. They already cleaned your room so you'll be staying here in my room before we leave later." Mingyu explained and for no other reason Alex's heart started beating frantically at what he said.

They finally arrived at Mingyu's room and Alex gets nervous and she doesn't even know why she's nervous. Mingyu opened the door of his room and Alex got curious so she peeked in on Mingyu's room.

The room is not what she expected to say the least. His wall are painted in blue and he got a king size bed with a majestic dark wood canopy. It is simple yet elegant at the same time. Mingyu puts down Alex on his bed. He then started looking for his first aid kit on his room while Alex looks around on his room.

Aside from the bed he got a drawings all over his wall. Before Alex can examine his drawings, Mingyu finally came back holding a first aid kit on his hands. He crouch down while he cleaned Alex's wounds in silence.

Alex stayed silent but she can't help but look at Mingyu. She still doesn't know why he's mad at her. Once Mingyu finished cleaning her wounds he puts another fresh set of dressing on it. He stood up while he sits on a chair and he puts the first aid kit on his bedside table.

"We will leave at 6pm so I suggest you take a little nap before we leave." He said to Alex. She looks at the time and saw that it's already 4 in the afternoon. She slowly lays down and hates how she loves that Mingyu's scent are all over the bed.

"How about you?" She asked Mingyu. "I guess I'll go talk to my brothers first before leaving." Alex nods while she drapes the blanket on her. She tries to sleep but the thought of Mingyu who's probably looking at her made her wide awake right now. She turn around just in case he really is staring at her.

Mingyu smiled when he saw Alex turning around so he won't see her. He stood up and he walks towards his door and shut it quietly in case Alex is already dozing off.

It's already 5:15 and Mingyu knows he needs to go back at his room and wake up Alex. He stood up on Seokmin's bed. "Wake her up, we'll be late for our flight" Seokmin said to him as he checks his things one last time in case he forgot something. Mingyu nods while he finally left Seokmin's room.

But once he opened the door of Seokmin's room, he found some of his brothers are also outside. "You guys are already leaving?" Soonyoung asked him. Mingyu nodded again one more time. "What time is your flight?" Mingyu asked him. "We're staying here for another day." Soonyoung told him.

"We had fun with Alex by the way." Junhui added. Mingyu smiled at what he said, he knows that his brothers will like her but he never know that they will like her this much. "She's amazing gyu" Wonwoo added to. "Why are you guys telling me all these?" Mingyu asked feeling confused at the sudden burst of compliments towards her classmate. And Soonyoung suddenly turned serious.

"Just promise us you won't hurt her feelings. She's too nice to just get hurt by someone." Soonyoung warned him and Mingyu looks at him. "So what are you trying to say." He said. Soonyoung smiled while he walks closer to Mingyu. "If you'll just hurt her in the end, why don't you just give her to someone who'll treat her nicely." 

"Don't worry I won't do that to her" Mingyu swears to them. Soonyoung nods while he taps Mingyu's arms. "Keep your promise or else we'll do something you won't like." Soonyoung warned him once again. Mingyu laughs while he looks at his brothers.

"You guys really like her huh?" Mingyu said amused. "Yeah that's why don't hurt her because we wants to hang out with her for a very long time." Vernon suddenly chimed in. Mingyu chuckled once more before answering his brother. "Don't worry I want that too and I'll do my best to keep her on our side as long as I can." They all nodded in agreement.

"Go wake her up or you guys will be late for your flight." Junhui reminded him. Mingyu smiled while he nods and he finally started walking.

Mingyu opens his door room quietly. He went in and saw how Alex is still sleeping peacefully and Mingyu feels sorry to wake her up. He walks slowly and sits next to her. He softly taps Alex's shoulder and she stirred up a bit.

"Wake up Alex." He softly wakes her up. She opens her eyes and the first that came through her mind is that she's seeing an angel right now. "Huh?" She said still half-asleep. "We need to leave now or we'll miss our flight." He quietly said while standing up.

Alex rubs her eyes while she finally sits up and she now finally remembers where she is right now. She wants to slap her face for being so comfortable on Mingyu's room. "What shoes am I using by the way?" She asked as she finally opens her eyes and looked at Mingyu.

"Just use a slipper first." Alex sighed as she wears the slippers and stand up. "Okay." Mingyu nods and took both of their bags and they finally walks outside.

They went out and saw Seokmin and Minghao waiting for them. The four of them have the same flight. "You ready?" Seokmin asked her. Alex smiled and nod at him. He smiled too then they started walking downstairs.

Once they arrived downstairs, all of their brothers are waiting for them. They all looked delighted to see her again. Once they reached their place, Seungcheol immediately hugs her. "We had fun with you here. I hope you'll visit us frequently." They let go of the hug and Alex smiled at her. "Don't worry I will." She promised which made Seungcheol smile.

Soonyoung also went towards her and hugs her. "I'll miss your presence here AJ. I hope we can see each other every day too." He said while pouting. She laughs while she looks at him. "I hope for that too. But don't worry just text me if you need me okay?" And even though Soonyoung did nothing but tease her, she admits that she'll miss hanging out with him too. Soonyoung nodded at her then they hug one last time.

After that Jihoon, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Joshua, Junhui and Vernon hugs her also and says their goodbyes to her. Jeonghan also came to her while saying thank you to her. Finally Chan went to her and smiled at her.

"We haven't seen each other properly yet but I'm already excited to see you again someday." Chan told her. Alex smiled at him. "Yeah me too."

"Okay enough talking we really need to go now." Mingyu suddenly interrupted them while he grabs Alex's arms.

They finally walks outside. The palace guards opened the door of their car and they let Alex to go in first. "Bye guys" She said one last time. They all said bye while waving at her. The three of them also hugs their brother one last time before entering the car.

They finally arrives in the airport on time and they're now in the airplane. Mingyu and Alex are sitting together while Minghao and Seokmin are sitting together. After a few minutes the plane finally started flying.

Mingyu and Alex are still not talking and its already bugging her that Mingyu won't talk to her. So she finally gathered up all of her courage and looks at Mingyu. She taps his shoulder and Mingyu finally looks at her. Their face are so close to each other again that Alex almost forgot what she needs to do.

Mingyu stared at her lips first before focusing his stare at her eyes. "What?" He finally asked her. Alex bit her lips and looks at him. "Are you mad at me?" 

"Mad and worried are two different things Alex" Mingyu said as he gently pushes her face away from him. Alex squeezed her eyes and looks at him after that. "Then why aren't you talking to me?" she asked him.

"Because do you realize how mad Ava and Ella will be if they realize that thing happened to you while you're there in my brother's place? They trusted me that you'll be safe with me but look what happened to you." He finally confessed.

Alex looked stunned at what he said and her heart started beating so hard again on her chest. "It's not your fault Mingyu, don't worry I'll explain it to them" She reassured him and Mingyu looks at her. "You better be or they'll won't let you hang out with us anymore" He said then they both smiled at each other.

The flight after that went smoothly. The both of them started watching movie to past some time and after an hour the staffs here finally announced that they already arrived in Aster.

They finally landed on Aster and they're now walking outside the airport. A royal car is waiting for them. "You guys can ride that. I brought my car with me and I need to take her home." Mingyu said while pointing to Alex. Seokmin looks at Alex and even though he wants to come with her, he just can't leave Minghao all alone.

Finally he nods at them. Alex hugged her and he hugs her tightly in return. "Happy Birthday again Seokmin. Thank you for all the things we did together on your birthday, I had so much fun." They let go of the hug while Seokmin smiles at her. "Thank you too for making my birthday more special." She smiled back at him while she hugs Minghao too.

"See you in school minghao." Minghao chuckled while he softly taps her back. "Yep. Make sure you eat with us again." He said as they let go of the hug. "Don't worry I will" Minghao nods at her then they waved goodbye one more time before the both of them went inside the car.

Mingyu and Alex are still looking for his car. After a while they finally found it, they both went inside and Mingyu started driving.

"Hey drop me on a mall instead of my place." 

"Huh? Why?" Mingyu asked confused. "I'm buying some gifts for Seokmin." She said and mingyu smiled. "What about your ride back home?" He asked her. "Don't worry I'll take the bus."

"Okay then" Mingyu said as he took her to the nearest mall.

"Are you sure you'll just take a bus?" Mingyu asked her one more time. She nods at him. "Drive safely. And keep your eyes on the road. And thank you for everything" She said as she went out. "Yep. Be careful too, immediately call Ava and Ella if you sense you're in danger and..." He said pausing. Alex just looks at him waiting for whatever he'll say now.

"Thanks for everything too." He finally said while smiling to her. She smiles back while she motioned him to go. He laughs while he finally started driving somewhere.

Alex bought a sweater and a necklace with a sun pendant on it for Seokmin. She's now back in her home and she's trying her best to wrap the gifts. Ava and Ella tried helping her but she insisted that she will do it alone. She's still wrapping the gifts when the doorbell started ringing.

She got up, confused that someone is visiting them this late at night. It's almost 1am in the morning. She peeks in first on the screen and saw that it was Mingyu. She immediately opens her door, confused on what the hell is he doing at her apartment this late.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked him but as soon as she said those words she immediately wants take it back. Mingyu looks like he's about to cry but he tried his best to hide it. He breathed deeply before he smiled thinly to her.

"Can I stay here for tonight?" He asked her. And even though it's not the time for this, Alex's heart started beating frantically at what he said.

"I- I don't have any vacant room left." She stammers. "The couch is fine, anywhere else is fine please." He pleaded, his eyes are brimming with tears that are waiting to flow out of his beautiful eyes.

She just looks at him and even though she doesn't know what's happening, her heart just painfully ached for him and she did the dumbest thing she ever came up with to comfort his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know if this is angst-y enough for me to add the angst tag here so for now, I won't add it first lmao.)
> 
> hi guys! so I'm finally writing my first ever fanfic because this prince mingyu concept keeps on bugging me that's why i finally gave in and wrote it! i hope you guys will like it! and as you can see i'm keeping the chapter one short because well its just the start, and one more thing, i won't promise that i'll update regularly but i will do my best! and as you can see, my story is inspired by the storyline of seventeen's caratland fan meeting, like i mean it is so good it actually needs a movie, tv series or a book or something (pledis make it happen pls) lol so anywayyys please love alexa and mingyu's story! toodles love u guys xx
> 
> (I already wrote this story on wattpad but I'm kinda going to revamped this fic here so I suggest y'all to not read that one okay I'm out here for real)


End file.
